Summer Love
by mrsrachelgrayson
Summary: The titans decide to go on a summer vacation. Bringing Titans East along, too. But with every summer, comes Summer Love. RobStar BBRae CyBee AquaTerra Speedy?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Love

Chapter 1- Beautiful Days and Video Games

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. The sun shone brightly over everything. People were in the park, having picnics. Couples held hands as they walked together, lovers would smile as their kids would catch butterflies. Everyone was enjoying this day outside. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!"

Well, mostly everyone...

2 occupants of Titans Tower were lazily playing video games, ignoring the sunshine. "You wish, Cyborg!" The green titan began, "I'm gonna kick your butt so bad, it will make your ancestors dizzy!"

"In your dreams!" Cyborg and Beast Boy continually played the game which they were so addicted to. The empath of the team was reading a book out in the sunshine. Feeling the wind caress her strands of violet hair. The book was so interesting. She let the waves of the ocean wash up against her feet and sighed. This day was perfect.

Her eyes drifted up to the tower, where the yelling of two titans could be heard. Or almost perfect. Raven rolled her eyes. "Lazy buffoons," she said. Raven then drifted back to her book. This summer was starting out well.

"And this one is called a daisy," a young boy said. He had a flower in his hand and was sniffing at it. He then handed it to a young girl who seemed very interested in it. "Robin, it is so beautiful," she exclaimed, "on Tamaran we did have plants but not as so beautiful and elegant as these."

The boy, Robin, chuckled. "Yeah, I guess they are pretty," he said. _"Not as pretty as you,"_ he thought in his head. _"Damn! If you like her, just tell her how_ _you feel. God, I'm such an idiot!"_

"Robin?" The tamaranian asked. She noticed he was tensing up a bit and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was shaky a bit. "Uh...uh...Star, I really just need to go relax in my room." And with that, he sat up and walked away. Leaving the princess with a sad and confused expression on her face.

Robin walked into the main tower room and swiftly walked into his room. He sat down on his bed. He had never felt like this before. He could take down villains with one punch, he trained with the best of superheroes, he lived with his best friends every day, but he could not tell a girl his feelings for her.

"_What is love, anyways?" _He thought. He knew it was an emotion where people just wanted to be together and let nothing get in the way of their relationship. But, why, WHY IN X'HAL WAS IT SO COMPLICATED? Robin shuddered. Where had he learned Starfire's language?

Raven still relaxed on the beach. Then she realized her skin was getting a bit red. She absolutely did not want to get sunburn. Her pale skin mixed with the reddish pink color would not work out. She walked back into the tower and shook her head at her two lazy friends. Beast Boy diverted his attention to the goth of the team in a...bikini. Beast Boy immediatly started to drool.

"OH, YEAH BABY! I WIN!" Cyborg then stood on the table and did a victory dance. Beast Boy was too caught up with Raven to care. Cyborg noticed the change in attitude. "Uh...Beast Boy? Beast Boy?" Cyborg jumped off the table grabbed the point of Beast Boy's ear and shouted in it. "BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy literally jumped 12 feet in the air and landed back with a "thud". "Dude, what was that for?"

"That was for flirting with Raven." Cyborg stated. "Dude!" Beast Boy said. "I was not _flirting _with her, I was merely _staring_ at her...change in appearance. He wriggled his eyebrows. Raven blushed and then a vase blew up. Cyborg was confused. Then an idea formed into his head. "Oh...I see what's going on," he said, his eyebrows going up and down. "What?" Raven asked, "what do you see?"

Cyborg then started bursting out in song, "RAVEN AND BEAST BOY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES-MMPH!" He was cut off by a sock stuck right in his mouth. Raven smiled. "You will _not _sing that song in my presence," she said, "and Beast Boy and I are not in love, we are simply friends. Right BB?" Beast Boy nodded slowly. "Right! Just friends!" He said. _"But how I want to be so much more..."_

His thoughts were interupted by Starfire who entered the room out of breath. Then, a confused expression came on her face. "Cyborg...Raven and Beast Boy are sitting right there," she said pointing to the couch. Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. "So...?" He asked. "THEY ARE NOT IN A TREE!" Starfire shouted. "And I am quite sure that Raven would not be kissing him either..."

"Amen to that!" Raven stated. Starfire gave a quick smile. "That's just a little teasing song, Starfire," Cyborg said. "Why would you be teasing them?" Starfire asked. "Cause our little changeling was flirting with Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy turned into a turtle and hid in his shell and then another vase exploded. Cyborg cracked up laughing. "Oh," Starfire said in a sad way, "it seems two of our members might be falling in love."

Raven stood up. "We are NOT! That is final!" She then slunk back down on the couch. "You know what we need?" Cyborg stated. Beast Boy's head popped out of the turtle shell. "What?" he asked.

Cyborg then burst out in song again. "VACATION, ALL I EVER WANTED! VACATION HAVE TO GET AWAY! OH NO! NOT THE SOCK!" Yet another sock was shoved into his mouth, followed by a smirk by Raven. Cyborg quickly spit it out. "Yeah," he said, "what I propose is that we go on vacation!"

"WHOO-HOO!" yelled Beast Boy. "I say we do it!" Raven smiled. "A little relaxation wouldn't hurt at all," she said. Starfire sheepishly smiled. "Sure, why not." Cyborg put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Star. Robin will one day wrap you in his arms and make-out with you! That is what's bothering you isn't it?" Starfire's face turned red as a beet. "No! I'm fine!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'll invite Titans East, too!" Before he could grab the phone BB stopped him. "We have a problem though," he said. "What?" Cyborg asked.

"Will Robin allow us to go? I mean the city unprotected? Totally in Slade's reach?" He finished.

"Oh," Cyborg said, "hanging up the phone, "I never would've thought of that."

**Author's Notes- Hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter! Just so you know, I am a major Rob/Star BB/Rae Cy/Sara Cy/Bee shipper! None of that Rob/Rae crap! Will Robin let them go? Will titans east come? And so you know, I am making Terra join Titans East. If she comes back in season 5, that's where I want her to be! Read and Review please! Thanks!**

**-robinsnumber1fan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Persuading

"Well," Raven began, "you could still try and ask him." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Starfire nodded in agreement. Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived. "We're on it!" They exclaimed.

Robin lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Why did love have to be so complicated? Why did he have to be a part of it? Why did Starfire have to be so god damned gorgeous! Robin sighed. He never was good at expressing his feelings. _"Never was, and never will be," _he thought. All of a sudden, he heard knocks on his door. He slowly walked up and opened it.

"Hey dude!" Beast Boy said cheerily. "Yo, man!" Cyborg said. "Robin," Beast Boy began, "looking good! Did you do something with your hair?" Cyborg chimed in, "Or get a new cape?" He asked. Robin looked at the both of them.

"What do you guys want?" He asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces dropped. "A vacation," they said in unison. Robin stared at them questionably."Uh……no," he said. He was about to walk back in his room when Beast Boy stopped him. "But please? It'll be sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much fun! Just think, you and Star, alone on a beach, holding hands! This could be our big romantic break!"

Robin began twitching, "What does Starfire have to do with a vacation?" He asked. Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Uh because you like her………duh." He said. "You're right," Robin said. Cyborg's eyes popped out. "You're admitting it?" He asked. "I like her as a _friend_," Robin replied.

Cyborg scoffed. "No, I mean, wanna lay with her in bed, you daydream about her, you want to slowly slide her skirt off, followed by her shirt….." PUNCH! Robin started rubbing his wrist. "Where'd you come up with a crazy idea like that?" Robin asked. "Well," Cyborg began, "because of all the little moments you have! Awkward silences, holding hands, holding her in your arms when she's afraid you know, that kind of stuff.

"That doesn't mean I wanna have sex with her!" Robin yelled back. "Whatever," Cyborg said, "and before you say anything about the city being under attack, Mas and Menos will totally take care of it!" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why would they not wanna come?"

"Because," Beast Boy said, "they can travel at light speed, and besides, who'd wanna listen to them jabbering about in Spanish all day!" Cyborg nodded. "So, can we go?" They both asked. Robin looked at the both of them and sighed. "I dunno,"he said, "I mean, a vacation wouldn't hurt but…." Cyborg patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Rob. Pleasure doing business with you," he said. Beast Boy smiled and walked away. Robin put his hand up. "But…..I didn't," Robin sighed. But then, a smile spread across his features as he placed his hands on his hips. "_Who knows?"_ he thought, chuckling, _"Maybe Star and I will be walking down the beach holding hands."_ And with that, he walked back in his room to begin packing.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the main lobby. Big, goofy smiles spread across their faces. "I'm guessing he said yes," Raven said. "Yep!" Beast Boy replied. "So, what wondrous place on earth shall we be visiting?" Starfire asked. "Well," Cyborg said, as he lay a map out on the table, "we are taking a cross country trip! We're going wherever we want, whenever we want! All across the USA! And maybe a few other places like the Bahamas. SO, EVERYONE GET PACKING WHILE I CALL TITANS EAST!"

The titans all left the room. Cyborg picked up his communicator and contacted Aqualad. "Hello?" Aqualad's face popped up on the screen. "Hey man," Cyborg answered. "Cyborg?" Aqualad asked, he yawned, "How ya doin?"

"I'm doing great. But anyways, enough about me, our team is going on a vacation and we're wondering if you guys would like to accompany us."

"A vacation, huh?" Aqualad said, rubbing his chin. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER? We'd _love _to come!" Cyborg heard a commotion in the background. Cyborg then remembered something. "Oh yeah, and Mas and Menos can't come"

"What? Why?" Aqualad asked. "Because they can travel from city to city at light speed and protect the cities from danger." Cyborg replied matter of factly. Aqualad agreed and Cyborg heard yelling in Spanish. "Okay, meet us here today or tomorrow," Cyborg said. "TODAY OR TOMORROW?" Aqualad exclaimed. "Well, we're not waiting a week," Cyborg said. And with that, he hung up.

Robin walked in the room. "What exactly are we using for transportation?" He asked. "I'm glad you asked," Cyborg replied. He immediately called the others into the room and went down to the garage. "What are we taking for transportation you ask? I give you, my latest invention in cutting edge technology, the one, the only…….T-V!"

"We're using a tv with wheels?" Raven asked. "_No,"_ Cyborg replied. "You know, instead of an R_-_V, we're using a T-V.Get it? T-Car? T-Sub? T-V?"

"Oh! I am understanding!" Starfire exclaimed. "Yeah," Raven said, "me too." Cyborg gave them a tour of his new vehicle. The only problem was their were only 4 beds. Robin went all googly eyed at this and Beast Boy smiled. He wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder. "You wanna share a bed with me?" He asked. Raven growled. Beast Boy immediately blushed, and took his arm away. "Just kidding" he said. "You better be," Raven replied.

Cyborg elbowed Robin, "I figured you and Star wouldn't mind," he said. Starfire turned her head and blushed. Robin smirked, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind one with _Bumblebee,"_ he said. Cyborg turned cherry red.

"Shut up," he said.

**Author's Notes- sorry it took so long to update guys! My computer's all whacked up, so I have to use my dad's labtop and it's really hard to punch in the keys. Kay, read and review! I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Ready To Go?

Chapter 3-Ready to Go?

The titans wondered around Cyborg's newest "baby" as he called it. Starfire walked over to Robin shyly. "I could...sleep on the floor, or with Raven or something," she said, "it would be just like an earthly sleepover!" Robin adored her innocence and took her hand. "You don't have to sleep on the floor, Star. You see, there's always been something I've been meaning to tell you and..."

"DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted. "It's got it's own video game system!" Beast Boy started crying at the top of his lungs. Robin growled under his breath and let go of Starfire's hand. The moment had been ruined. All thanks to stupid video games. Starfire walked over to Cyborg. "This is a very nice transportation vehicle, Cyborg."

"Why, thank you, Starfire," Cyborg said, "I try." Raven walked around criticizing everything. Then she turned her attention to Beast Boy. "As if you don't play video games enough already! It's called a _vacation!_ You're supposed to escape from the world and have total relaxation! Not play video games even more!"

"Well Cyborg, installed it!" Beast Boy shouted back. "There you go again!" Raven exclaimed, "you always blame everything on other people!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Beast Boy yelled. "Stop yelling at me for yelling at you!" Raven yelled back. "Stop yelling at ,me, for yelling at you, for yelling at me!" Beast Boy retorted. "STOP YELLING ALL TOGETHER!" Robin shouted. The two immediately stopped. "Why can't you two just get along?" Robin asked. Beast Boy pointed at Raven saying "She started it." Raven pointed to Beast Boy saying "He started it." At the exact same time. Robin slapped his forehead as the two began yelling at each other again about who started it. Robin threw his hands up in the air. "I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" He said.

Cyborg was eating popcorn at the time. Robin stared at him with a "what the hell do you think you're doing?" face. "What?" Cyborg asked. "I can't watch my two closest friends yell at each other in peace?" Robin shook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he dryly said. "I'm _sorry_," Cyborg said, "do I not reach up to your very high standards, your majesty?" He said with a fake curtsy.

"Never mind," Robin said, "just forget it." Starfire did not like to see her friends fight. She watched Robin as he slouched in a chair with a frustrated expression. She walked over to him. "Robin?" she asked. Robin looked up at her shining face. "Y-Yeah?" He asked. He loved it when it was just the two of them. "Please, do not get so angry with our friends." Before Robin could reply, she brought his face closer to her's with her hand and kissed him on the cheek. After that, she simply smiled and skipped away for more "window watching"

Robin's face turned a bright pink and a lovesick smile spread across his face. _"I should definitely get frustrated more often,"_ he thought.

Beast Boy and Raven finally stopped their quarrel and sat down, facing away from each other. Beast Boy felt bad though as his ears fell down halfway. His eyes moved sideways to look at Raven whom held her head up high as if she had won the battle. Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck and sighed. He diverted his attention to the ground.

As soon as Beast Boy looked away, Raven looked sideways to stare at him. His face was hung down as if he had lost something very important. Raven started twiddling her fingers and sighed. She also looked down at the ground. _"Why do I feel this way?"_ She thought, _"I am not in love with Beast Boy. I am not in love with Beast Boy."_

**About 2 hours later...**

"BUMBLEBEE IS HERE!" Cyborg shouted. The other titans smirked at his outburst. He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...I mean...Titans East is here! _With_ Bumblebee. I mean, she's not by herself or anything...you know what, someone just open the door."

Starfire opened the door and smiled. "Oh, hello good friends!" She said. She quickly gave Aqualad a hug. Aqualad wasn't that surprised but Robin had flames growing out of his head. Robin quickly walked over and separated Aqualad from Starfire. "Yeah, hi." he said, shaking Aqualad's hand. "Oh, somebody's jealous." Cyborg said, laughing. Robin gave him a death look and he stopped with an embarrassed smile.

"Haven't seen you guys for a while," Robin said, shaking all their hands, "especially you, Terra." Terra came out and smiled at her old team. The one she had betrayed, almost annihilated, no wonder she went to Titans East. Terra didn't know if she could face the others again. Aqualad put his arm around her shoulder. "Terra's doing great," he said, "she took down a bad guy with one hit."

Terra blushed. "Oh, Aqualad, you're over exaggerating. It was more like ten!" Aqualad smiled. Terra gulped and looked away. "Once again," she began, "you guys have awesome pads!" She sat down on the couch. "Check this thing out! It's awesome!"

Cyborg grabbed Bumblebee's arm. "Want me to give you the tour?" He asked. Bumblebee giggled. "Sure, why not? C'mon guys!" Aqualad and Speedy followed her. Terra sat up and walked past Beast Boy. "Hey," Beast Boy said. "Hey," Terra replied back. Raven growled under her breath. _"I do not love Beast Boy. I do not love Beast Boy!"_ The two simply nodded as Terra followed the others for the tour. Robin and Starfire were sitting on a bed. "Well," Robin began, "we're about to leave." Starfire nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" Robin asked her. "Nothing!" Starfire replied, "it is just, I do not know if I am going to like this. I mean, new sights, new people, it might be a little too much for me. I mean, I understand earth a lot, but..." Robin, yet again, took her hand. "You're gonna love it," he said, "I promise you. And I'll be by your side the entire time." Starfire nodded. _"I really should get sad more often," _she thought.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven. "Um, look," he began, "sorry. About the whole...yelling thing." Raven stood up and faced him. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too," she replied. Beast Boy smiled at her. "You know, you really did start it!" He exclaimed. Raven turned to the side and laughed. Beast Boy could really suck the laughter and happiness right out of her. Then, Cyborg and titans East walked back. "Alright y'all" Cyborg said, taking out the keys, "ready to go have adventure, see beautiful sights, have a little _romance_," he said looking at Robin with an eyebrow raised.

Robin yet again, gave him a death glare. "Right," Cyborg continued, "ahem. And uh...HAVE A SUPER-DUPER AWESOME TIME!" Speedy scoffed, "I'm only in this so I can meet hot girls from California or something." Cyborg's face dropped. "Whatever," he said. He then turned the keys and the vehicle came to life. Beast Boy stared at Raven and smiled at her. "I really want you to have a good time, Raven," he said, "you deserve something fun." Raven blushed but it disappeared as she gave him a dazzling smile. Beast Boy looked surprised.

"I want to have a good time too," she said. Beast Boy returned the smile and then had a weird look on his face. "I have to go." he said. "Go?" Raven asked, "go where?" Beast Boy pointed to the bathroom door. "You know, go!" He said as he rushed in. Raven got the anime sweat drop then smiled. _"I am in love with Beast Boy. Okay, too many smiles! Must stop! I'm freaking myself out!"_

The vehicle exited the driveway and headed onto the road.

**Author's notes- MY COMPUTER LIVESSSSSSSSSSSSS! WHOO-HOO! Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Appreciate the love! I've never gotten so many nice ones before! So, no flaming from here on out. And I am going to start replying to your reviews. Kay, since tomorrow's labor day I don't know if I'll be able to type, but I'll try to have chapter 4 up soon! Read and review...please.**

iluvrobbie- glad to hear it! I'll try to have chap. 4 up asap. (I love robin too!)

Lelila-thanks for pointing that out! I was tired last night, so I guess I didn't pay attention to the grammar.

Yessika-trying to update as fast as I can! My dad's labtop is really weird though...trust me.

Wolf-blades-wings-I love reviews that say it has them laughing! So, thank you!

Overactive Mind-I'm also a big fan of theirs but I don't know anything in Spanish! Except counting 1-10!

Drow Judicator-I know! It is so obvious they like each other so they better kiss soon! I wouldn't mind it either...

Rae-and-Rob-4evr-thank you so much! I really appreciate that!

**Signed, robinsnumber1fan**


	4. Cedar PointPart One

Chapter 4-Cedar Point Part 1

The T.V continued down the road. It was very bumpy along the way and Terra somehow managed to keep falling into Aqualad's arms. She kept blushing as well, and her face was about as red as a cherry. Aqualad didn't seem to mind. No one really said anything. Cyborg was too caught up with his map, Aqualad and Terra were too caught up with Terra falling, Bumblebee was listening to music, Raven was reading a book, Beast Boy was playing his game boy, Starfire was looking at the window, Robin was to caught up with Starfire, and Speedy was to caught up with...himself?

Robin could not take his eyes off of Starfire, not even for a split-second. "She's got real nice boobs...no! Bad mind! Bad Mind! Dirty Mind!" What Robin didn't realize was that he was shouting "Bad Mind! Dirty Mind!" Out loud, while smacking his forehead. "Please," Starfire began, "your mind is...rotten? Like an egg? But you certainly do not smell that bad."

Cyborg's eyebrows moved up and down. "Ooh! Robin's being a pervert! I thought I'd never see the day!" Robin growled and sat down. He too, started looking out the windows. "Please Cyborg," Starfire began, "what is a pervert?" Robin went beet red. "Well Star," Cyborg began, "it means that Robin was probably looking at your...mmph!" Robin covered Cyborg's mouth before he could say anything. "It doesn't mean anything Starfire! Nothing. At. All. _Right,_ Cyborg?"

"Well, actually..." Yet again, Robin covered his mouth and made Cyborg's head nod. "See Star," Robin said, "it means nothing." With that said, Robin sat back down and slapped his head. "I just had to look at her chest area..." Robin thought, "why couldn't I just stare at her gorgeous face? Extremely gorgeous...ultra gorgeous...most gorgeous in the world!" He concluded. Robin gave out a long sigh. This was gonna be a long vacation. And he enunciates the word:long.

The other titans giggled except for Raven who continued reading her book, and Starfire who was still confused about the whole ordeal.

TTT

Many hours later a sign appeared saying "WELCOME TO CEDAR POINT!" Cyborg rode into the parking lot. "Ok, y'all. First stop on our American tour is Cedar Point in Sandusky Ohio." Cyborg held out his hand and helped Bumblebee out. Speedy also thought Cyborg was going to help him. Since he did not, Speedy wound up falling on the road. Aqualad helped Terra out. "Smooth Speedy," Aqualad said, "smooth."

Raven was then next, Beast Boy was right behind her. All of a sudden, Beast Boy got pushed by Robin and his face was on Raven's shoulder. Beast Boy gave out a "phew!" Because he thought he did not hurt her. Thought being the key word here. Raven's face got red with anger. Beast Boy then became aware of his hands. Which were placed on Raven's ass.

"Oops," was all Beast Boy could say before a large slap came to him. A large blue and purple mark was on his cheek where the slap had come from. Raven held her head up high and walked out the door. "Dude," Beast Boy said to Robin, "thanks. She's got a nice ass." Robin had a puzzled expression as Beast Boy smiled and walked out the door. Robin jumped out and held his hand out for Starfire. She took it. While she was walking down the stairs, she tripped and landed in Robin's arms. His arms were around her waist, her hands were on his shoulders. Their faces, only centimeters apart.

A few snickers could be heard from the titans. "Uh, Rob," Speedy said, "I think you can let her go now. But if you're planning on making out with her, do it when we're not around. And also do it when little kids and their parents aren't around, okay?"

Robin and Starfire blushed as he let her go. After that, they all started walking into the amusement park. "This place has the best roller coaster ever!" Bumblebee exclaimed while reading the brochure. "420 feet, going 120 mph. It's called "The Top Thrill Dragster." Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived. "No way we're missing on that!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Totally" Beast Boy chimed in. Cyborg looked at Robin. "Wonder if they have a tunnel of love?" He said. Robin continued looking at the ground.

"What is a tunnel of love?" Starfire asked. "It's a ride couples go on together," Cyborg said. "It's really cute with the singing dolls and all that crap!"

"Singing dolls?" Starfire asked. She jumped up in the air. "That sounds absolutely delightful! Robin, may we journey into this Tunnel of Love?" Robin turned red. "Uh...dunno," he said. "C'mon, Robin!" Cyborg said, elbowing him, "You know you want to." Robin sighed. "Depends on how I'm feeling."

The titans rolled their eyes. How long was it gonna take to get these two together? Cyborg then looked at Bumblebee. "Seems like she's really into that brochure then she is in me," he thought. "Don't go getting all jealous over a piece of paper, Cyborg." Raven said. "I'm not jealous." Cyborg said. Raven snickered. "Sure, you're not." She said, walking away.

"This place seems fun!" Terra exclaimed. "Yeah," Aqualad replied, "you know, why don't we travel around in two's? I'll go with Terra, Cyborg can go with Bumblebee..." A silent "Yes!" was heard, followed by an "Ahem! Please continue."

"Right," Aqualad said, "anyways, Beast Boy can go with Raven, Robin with Starfire and Speedy with...you'll find someone." Speedy's face dropped.

"Sounds like a plan," Raven said. She turned to Beast Boy, "and no touching my ass." Beast Boy put his hands behind his back and began whistling. They headed off to the Witches's Wheel.

Speedy ran off to find a girl, Cyborg and Bumblebee headed towards the Top Thrill Dragster, Aqualad and Terra went off to another roller coaster, and Robin and Starfire headed towards a carousel.

"Please," Robin thought, "please let me be able to tell her how I feel..."

**Author's notes-okay, thanks for all the awesome reviews!** **Cedar point is a real place and it's really fun! Kay, this will be my last review because I have to visit my grandma over the weekend so, sorry. :( all right, read and review **

iluvrobbie-thank you! Yes, his spandex is so sexy! And I love it!

Drow Judicator-thank you! Yes, cyborg has problems accepting his relationship.

RobxSF Luver147895623-i'll try to have chap. 5 up soon

RobinluvsStar-I know! Stupid video games!

Loaned-you'll just have to find out!

Overactive Mind- I don't think i'm putting a triangle. It's kind of just two paired couples.

Yessika-really? Wow! Glad to hear it!

Starfirerobin4eva-thank you!

**Signed, robinsnumber1fan**


	5. Cedar Point Part Two

Chapter 5- Cedar Point Part 2

Robin and Starfire continued walking to their destination. "Please Robin," Starfire began, "what is a carousel? I have heard about something called a Merry Go Round, but never a carousel."

"Well," Robin began, "a carousel is a Merry Go Round. It's just a different name for it." As they walked closer, Starfire saw all the beautiful lights and merry music around it. Her eyes shone. She. Had. To. Ride. It. That was final. "Quickly, Robin! We must be merry while we are going round!" She grasped Robin's hand and flew off.

Bumblebee and Cyborg continued walking. Bumblebee, admiring and babbling on about how wonderful the roller coaster was and Cyborg was watching Bumblebee. "I can't believe we're gonna ride this thing!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Cyborg didn't find anything interesting about it. It was just another regular roller coaster. The only reason he was riding it was because Bumblebee was riding it. Just before he could use the ever-so-classic "Yawn" move on her, she walked away. Causing Cyborg to fall on the ground. "C'mon, Cyborg! The line won't get any shorter!" Cyborg got up and began walking but had a hard time catching up to the girl.

"What do you wanna ride first?" Terra asked, glancing from the map, to a roller coaster, to Aqualad. Map, coaster, Aqualad. It was becoming a cycle. Terra sighed. Why did Aqualad have to come with her? Every time she was with him, she could sense just a tiny sensation of love and lust. Coming both from Aqualad. Most of the time, his eyes were soft. But some times, like when she continued falling in his arms, his eyes had some glint of something in them. Sure, Terra wanted a man in her life. But the last thing she wanted was for that someone to abuse her. She saw Aqualad in the corner of her eye, about to wrap his arm around her waist and she quickly moved out of the way. Aqualad stared at her. "He-He," Terra said, "why don't we try to get on one of those stupid little kiddie rides or something, huh?"

"How ya doin, beautiful?" Speedy asked another random person. This time, he even put a rose in his mouth. Why wasn't this working? Speedy continued walking when he saw a robotic bear playing a banjo. Speedy looked left and right. Then he smiled evilly as he approached his prey. The robot continued to strum the banjo in perfect harmony. Without warning, Speedy jumped on it! "Give me that banjo! I'm going to impress a girl, and I'm not gonna be stopped by the likes of you!" Suddenly the banjo came out of the robots claws. A little girl and her mom watched the scene. A crazed lunatic stealing a banjo? "Mom," the girl began, "why are boys so weird?" Her mother shook her head. "I don't know, Jenny." She said, watching Speedy play a banjo in front of a girl who walked away. "I don't know."

Beast Boy and Raven continued walking down their path. Beast Boy, occasionally looking at a thing he shouldn't have been. Beast Boy sighed. What did Raven want? Was she toying with his emotions? What did she possibly want to make Beast Boy her boyfriend? Beast Boy looked at his notepad. The ideas, "Tell jokes and make her laugh", "Become goth like her", and "Try to find a human mother and demonic father so both can be half-demons" we're already scratched off. Beast Boy took a pencil from one of the artists working on a drawing of a girl and erased the idea "Touch ass." While walking, he decided, he could try and conjure up another idea.

Robin and Starfire walked off the carousel laughing. "Oh Robin, that was most enjoyable." Starfire said. "Yeah," Robin began, "and there's still more to come." While walking, Robin swore he saw Speedy playing a banjo singing "Oh Susanna" but he tossed the thought away from his mind when his hand brushed against Starfire's. 'Oh...sorry," He said. Starfire stared at him and smiled. "What do you wish to do now, Robin?" She asked. Robin looked around. There were sky lifts above them. "Do you wanna ride that, Star?" He said pointing to it. Starfire looked up at little carts traveling around the park. "They ride around the park so you can see a lot of it," Robin continued. Starfire diverted her attention to a ride called "The Mantis" She beamed brightly. "Robin, I wish to ride the insect!" Robin was confused. "I've never heard of that ride before." He said. Starfire pointed to the roller coaster and pleaded with her eyes. "I dunno if you'd like it, Star." Robin said. "Don't worry so much! I shall be fine!" And with that, she grabbed his hand again and ran off.

"WHA-HOO!" Bumblebee screamed at the top of her lungs. The two had only waited 20 minutes in line and rode the one minute roller coaster. When it was over, Bumblebee flipped out of the cart, and Cyborg came out muttering. "Wasn't that so cool, Cy?" Bumblebee asked. "If you ask me, that was a waste of time," Cyborg said. "What? But it was so fast! And so cool!" Cyborg sighed. "Yeah, but it only lasted one minute." Bumblebee looked at the ground. "Are you having fun, Bumblebee?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, cuz, if you're not, you know, with me then..." Bumblebee took his hand. "Now, why would I not be having fun with you?" She asked. They both smiled as the wind passed them. Making Bumblebee's hair frizz up a bit. "Let's go," Bumblebee said, "Sparky."

Terra and Aqualad walked out of the "Millenium Force" Terra was currently clinging to Aqualad's arm. Needless to say, Aqualad didn't mind. "That was cool. What do you think, Terra?" Terra looked up, blushed and let go. "Uh, yeah," she began, "it was awesome." She said twiddling with a strand of her hair. "Now, are you saying that because you liked it, or because you got to hold my arm?" Aqualad asked her. It seemed like Aqualad would only go forward in a relationship if the girl he liked was ready. "I think it was a little bit of both," she replied.

"Oh I come from...Steel City? With a banjo on my knee? Something, something, so you can have sex with me?" Many girls gave millions of slaps to Speedy after his "performances" "Thank you! I'll be here till Thursday!" Speedy sighed and sat down on a bench. This just wasn't his day. All of a sudden, he heard a voice in his head. He turned to his left to see the robot bear. But something was different about it. Were it's eyes glowing red? Just then, the bear's head turned and glared at Speedy evilly. It's eyebrows lowered. Speedy's mouth hung agape. _"I want my banjo," _the bear said. Speedy screamed at the top of his lungs. "DEMON BEAR!"

Raven rolled her eyes as her eyes diverted to a tv screen, now showing a boy running away from a robot bear, screaming "Demon Bear! Demon banjo! Demon amusement park!" Was that Speedy? Her eyes widened. "And in other news," a tv reporter said, "please, do not steal banjos from robotic bears. As this young teenage boy found out today. Stealing banjos makes them quite upset." A tv reporter walked up to Raven. Raven realized she was now on television. "Excuse me miss, do you know who this boy is?" Raven looked at the screen with Speedy running around. "Nope," she began, "Never heard of him." Beast Boy came back with a blue monkey in his hand.

"Dude," he began, "are Speedy and you on television?" He asked. "Well I was," Raven began, "but Speedy still is. Who ever heard of a real-live bear? I thought those things were fake." Beast Boy began whistling. "What did you do now?" She asked. "Well," Beast Boy began, "Cyborg teached me how to mind control things, so I picked the bear with the banjo and modified it's programming. But I never would've thought someone would be stupid enough to steal it's..._banjo._" They continued watching as Speedy ran away from the newly modified bear. "I never would've guessed you could do something like that." Beast Boy pointed to his head. "See, I have a brain! I just gots to obtain more of it." Raven realized how he said some words. Teached? Gots? "You gots to get more english," she said.

**Author's Notes-fluffy rob star moments in next chapter! And remember some of these quotes because I shall be bringing them back in later chapters! Thank u again for all the awesome reviews guys! I know this kinda sucked but I just had to make speedy seem crazy!**

**Read and review!**

iluvrobbie-thank u! Luv his sexy spandex, love him, love his hair...starts drooling

Wolf-blades-wings-working on it! I have a lot of stuff to do during the week.

Overactive Mind-yes! I'm thinking of big fluff moments for each couple!

Loaned-I felt evil...heehee

Yessika-whoa. Never would've thought people would be laughing that much. Yay!

Rae-and-Rob-4evr-I try to update asap! Thank u! I'll check it out!


	6. Cedar Point Part Three

Chapter 6-Cedar Point Part 3

"YAHOO!"Robin shouted. The Mantis was a stand up roller coaster, and he was having loads of fun. Starfire, on the other hand, was trying to hold back tears. She had never experienced something like this before, and it was a bit overwhelming. When the ride was over, Starfire quickly took off the security belt and raced off without saying a word to Robin. Robin noticed her change in attitude and he, also quickly got off. He ran out of the line to search for her. "Damn it!" He cursed, "there's to many freakin people!" He hurried off the ride when a few fangirls noticed him. "IT'S ROBIN!" They shouted. Robin quickly made a run for his life.

Cyborg was happy. He and Bumblebee were really getting along well. It was about 12:00 and they silently walked through the park. "So," Bumblebee started, "you wanna get a bite to eat?" Cyborg nodded. They walked to a little cafe in the middle of the park where a ride called "The Raptor" was right above them. Cyborg ordered and brought back two diet sodas, a hamburger, cheeseburger, bacon cheeseburger, barbeque ribs, chicken fingers, and french fries. Bumblebee looked at all the meat as Cyborg happily (and loudly) chewed the bacon cheeseburger. Bumblebee started nibbling a fry.

"No, Aqualad! I'm positive I'm gonna win this time!" Terra tossed the ball up in the air, and then threw it at the bottles. She still, after 1hour of trying, had not knocked down one bottle. Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Look," he began, "will you just forget the...pink...teddy bear, so we can ride more rides?" Terra had a menacing look in her eyes and then responded, "_No,"_ she said. "Aqualad sighed, this was not working out the way he had hoped. If Terra had not been so obsessed with pink teddy bears, they could've tried to find the Tunnel of Love by now. Aqualad pushed her over. "Hey!" Terra complained. Aqualad took the ball. "Watch a pro," he said. Terra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you can do any better then...I...can." All the bottles had been knocked over and Aqualad held the teddy bear in his hand. Terra's jaw fell and Aqualad smirked.

Speedy panted. "Okay, demon bear is gone." He said. Many people were pointing at him. A teenager and her friend whispered. "Yeah," one girl said, "I heard he stole the bears's banjo." The other girl giggled. "And it attacked him?" She asked. "Yeah," the other girl whispered, "One of the titans modified it's programming." Both of them looked at him as he brushed back his already flat hair and smiled at them. The girls laughed and walked away. Speedy sighed. What was it gonna take to win a girl's heart?

Beast Boy was very frustrated. He thought this was supposed to be fun. Raven hadn't even rode one ride yet. "This sucks ass." Beast Boy muttered, while waiting in line. Raven watched him from the sides. He looked pretty good when annoyed. Raven sighed. Why was she on this vacation anyway? She wasn't gonna do anything. Just sit there watching the others having fun. She noticed Beast Boy was staring at her. She pulled her hood up as heat rose to her cheeks. But, he continued to stare. His eyes had a pleading look in them. He wanted her to ride this with him. He wanted her to be right by his side. With his hands, he showed her she could scoot in right in front of him. Raven continued to blush as Beast Boy gestured for her to come. She could feel herself getting off the bench and walking to him. She had no control. She had to be with him. And with that, she waited in line with him. _They_ waited in line...together.

Robin hid near a fountain as the fangirls rushed by. "Phew," he said. He stood up and noticed a familiar being sitting on the side of the fountain. She had long fiery red hair, and was watching a butterfly. "Starfire!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire turned to look at her, her eyes seemed to be full of tears. "Starfire?" Robin asked. He sat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing is wrong, Robin." Starfire replied. Robin took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He brought his face closer to her's. "Now you do know I'm not gonna believe that, right?" He asked. Starfire sighed. "I just...did not like the roller coaster all to much, and I...didn't want you to see me crying," she said. She placed her head in her hands. "You probably think of me as an annoying infant," she said. Robin was shocked. "Starfire, I don't think you're a baby." Starfire obviously did not believe him and continued crying. "I wanted you to be impressed," Starfire said, "that I really was brave and the strongest girl ever." Robin stood up and took her hand. She slowly stood up with him. "You don't need to impress me, Star. Everyone is afraid of roller coasters. Even me." Starfire smiled, "Really? The boy of wonder is afraid?" Robin nodded. He then, wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Right in front of everyone, but he didn't care. "And you don't need to impress me, Star," he thought, "you already have."

After they ate, Bumblebee and Cyborg continued walking, looking for an interesting thing to ride. They found nothing. "Do you wanna watch a show?" Bumblebee asked. Cyborg shrugged. "There's nothing else to do," he replied. They watched as everyone sung and danced around in beautiful colors. Bumblebee's eyes were filled with happiness, while Cyborg had a "What the hell?" look on his face. "We now need a volunteer!" One of the girls shouted. "Whoever our spotlight lands on, gets to be the lucky person!" Cyborg watched as it twirled around and landed on...him. "NO!" Cyborg shouted. They dragged him onstage. "NO! HELP ME! BUMBLEBEE!" Bumblebee giggled. "You have to sing the verse of this song!" The girl shouted in the microphone. The music started banging.

**Oops, I did it again**

**I played with your heart**

**Got lost in the game**

**Oh baby, baby**

A loud "NO!" was heard throughout the entire park.

Terra skipped around the park with her new teddy bear, happy as a clown. "And the best part of it," she thought, "is that Aqualad won it for me." It was the first time, in a long time she had been this happy. She felt like a child at christmas. Like, she could spread her wings and fly. Fly with Aqualad. The only companion she ever needed. Terra looked up at the sky. It was time she got over the past. She turned her head and smiled at Aqualad. It was time for new beginnings.

Speedy was sitting eating a corn dog and wrote down a list. The title was "How To Win A Girl's Heart." He continued writing his ideas. He had to get a girlfriend. Life was unfair. Every other boy could get a girl except him. Robin had Starfire, Cyborg had Bumblebee, Aqualad had Terra, Beast Boy had Raven, and he had...nobody. Maybe this was his fate? That he would be alone. Maybe it was a message. But then he thought about California. And the hot girls who lived there. Speedy smiled. It was like a sign from God. He had found himself an idea. He took out his notebook and scribbled down, "Must go to California." Speedy smiled again and thought, "These Ohio girls aren't my type, anyway."

Beast Boy and Raven walked away from the ride. Beast Boy and Raven both had smiles. Well, Raven had a hint of a smile. "So," Beast Boy elbowed her, "you know you had fun." Raven silently laughed. "Yeah," she began, "I guess I did." Beast Boy elbowed her again. "You _guess_ you did?" He asked. "I'm not gonna take no for an answer." Raven giggled, a little louder this time. "Fine." She said, "I did." Beast Boy smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed. Raven looked up at the sky. She hadn't even realized it had become dark yet. Only one or two stars twinkled in the sky. Raven smiled. Beast Boy joined her stargazing. His eyes drifted off to the side where he saw 3 glowing letters that said "TUNNEL OF LOVE" Beast Boy smiled. "You know, Raven?" He began, "there's just one more ride I wanna get on before we leave this place."

**Author's Notes- sorry it took so long to update guys! The next chapter will be when they leave Cedar Point. Okay, I have 2 things to say, one: I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF EVERYONE WHO READS THIS SENDS A REVIEW AFTER EACH CHAPTER! I MEAN EVERYONE! I would really like to know what you think. Thank you! **

**Two: Please give me ideas of where they could go on vacation in ur reviews! One of the reasons I can't update sooner is because I'm out of ideas! Plz and thank u!**

iluvrobbie- I'm not trying to bash him, just make him funny. Oh well. I wuv robin!

Yessika- thank u! I'm trying to get my updates on ASAP

Iuz the Old- hee hee! Couldn't resist mate!

Overactive Mind-thanks for the idea! U can probably tell something like that will happen...

RobinluvsStar- thanks! These are the pairings i adore! Except terra/aqua because they don't really have any moments...

Loaned-I am not! I just have to put that stuff in my stories for comedy. Oh well, think of me what u will.


	7. Cedar Point Part Four

Chapter 7-Cedar Point Part 4

Raven looked confused. "What kind of ride?" She asked. Beast Boy sheepishly smiled. "It's not anything bad, I promise." Beast Boy said. Raven didn't seem to believe him. Annoyed, Beast Boy took her hand. "Would I ever lie to you?" He asked her. Raven gasped. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight, the breeze gave his hair movement as the spikes blew back and forth. Raven blushed. She then looked down and realized his hand was still holding hers. Raven grasped his back causing Beast Boy to blush too. "I trust you," Raven said. Beast Boy then dragged her off to the ride.

Robin and Starfire continued looking around. Starfire eating her cotton candy and Robin looking all around at the park. "Mmm" Starfire said. She giggled as the cotton candy melted in her mouth. Robin smiled. She looked very cute when she was very happy. Starfire noticed a ride in the distance. It read the words "TUNNEL OF LOVE" Starfire "oohed" in delight. "What?" Robin asked her. Starfire pointed to the ride. "That," she said. Hints of red came to Robin's cheeks. "You sure, Star," he asked, "it's kinda...only for couples." Starfire's eyes lowered. "But Robin," she began, "they will not know if we are a couple or not." Robin shrugged. "Well, I guess we could," he said, "but as long as Cyborg doesn't figure out!" Starfire giggled and dragged him off.

Cyborg and Bumblebee had been patiently waiting to get on the "TUNNEL OF LOVE" of course, Cyborg had protested, but Bumblebee forced him to. "This damned line is taking forever!" Bumblebee shouted a little to loudly. People stared at her as she sheepishly grinned and blushed. She gave a peace sign to the crowd. Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Tell me," he began, "why are we wasting our time and riding this thing?" Bumblebee took out a notepad. "So we can make fun of it on the internet later," she replied. Bumblebee then took out a pencil as the 2 sat down in the swan boats. Bumblebee jotted something down and then they began riding.

Terra thought all the singing dolls were completely stupid. "I love you, you love me..." they sung over and over! Terra groaned and sunk into the seat. Aqualad put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be over soon," he said. Terra blushed at the gesture. She sat up once again and watched the singing dolls. Aqualad pulled her closer to him which made her blush but she didn't really care. Terra sighed and watched the spectacle before her eyes.

"I LOVE GIRLS! THEY LOVE ME! I FORGET...the rest." Speedy sung at the top of his lungs. People behind him ushered him to stop and he wrapped his arms around the swan boat's neck. He didn't have anyone beside him on the "TUNNEL OF LOVE" and it sucked. He looked over to his side where new people where boarding the rides and saw... "No way!" Speedy said. "Is that...Raven?Riding a tunnel of love with...Beast Boy? Okay, Speedy's confused." Without paying attention, Speedy's head hit a pole and he felt dizzy. "My mind must be on the blink." He thought.

Beast Boy let Raven sit on the boat first. Her cloak seemed to follow her in grace. Beast Boy sat next to her and closed the door. They watched as the dolls began to sing. Raven was very freaked out and scooted closer to Beast Boy who, didn't care in the least. He wrapped an arm around her waist and scooted her closer to him. Raven blushed madly. She continued watching as 2 dolls were performing a twisted version of "Romeo and Juliet" "This is great!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah," she said, "I'm having the time of my life." Beast Boy smiled, "I know, I am to!" He exclaimed. Raven sighed. If Beast Boy became her boyfriend, would she except him for being stupid? A little too stupid for her taste? She looked over at him. He had a dazzling smile and his arm was still wrapped perfectly around her waist. Raven sighed. Oh yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

Starfire's eyes dazzled at the lights blazing in the ride. It was so adorable! She would've never thought simple children toys could sing, dance and entertain her at the same time! She looked over at Robin who was twiddling with his fingers. Starfire took his hand to make him stop. "Robin?" She asked, "What is wrong?" Robin looked at her, blushing. "Nothing, Star." He replied. Starfire stared at him and said, "Now you know I am not going to believe that, right?" She asked. Robin chuckled. "Well," he began, "it's just that, every time I'm around you, I feel different. Like...I don't know, more obsessive then I already am, more confident, more shaky, and more emotional all the time." Starfire looked at him. "And feeling these feelings when you are around me is bad?" She asked. Robin scooted closer to her. "Not at all," he said. "Robin, what are you trying to say," Starfire asked, closing her eyes. Robin closed his too, and brought his face closer to hers. "I don't think I can say it," he asked. He was so close he could feel Starfire's breath on his lips. "Then," Starfire began, "maybe you could show me." Just as the two could close the gap between them, the ride jerked to a stop and the lights went out. "Damn!" Robin muttered. Starfire sighed. A voice then came out of the intercom. "Due to technical difficulties, the ride is now closed, please get out of the ride. Thank you."

"They're not gonna help anyone out?" Robin asked. "Sheesh." He helped Starfire out and pulled out his flashlight. He took Starfire's hand in his own. "C'mon, Star," he said. The two walked out of the ride and met their teammates on land. Beast Boy and Raven were...a little close then Robin had ever seen them before. "So," Cyborg began, "ready to go?" The team nodded in agreement. Robin lacked behind a little bit, thinking about the "almost kiss", he smiled. Starfire had the same feelings for him! He almost felt like skipping around but that would be a little too cheesy for his taste. Cyborg noticed his lacking behind and walked over to him. "So," he began, "what happened with you and our princess on the "TUNNEL OF LOVE"?" He asked. Robin sighed. "Nothing, Cy." He replied.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Well something had to happen!" He exclaimed. "Why else would you two get on the ride?" He asked. "Why did you and Bumblebee ride it?" Robin asked. Cyborg scoffed. "I just knew you were gonna say that," he muttered. Robin elbowed him. "So, answer the question." He said. "We're gonna write a bad review on it on the internet," Cyborg said. "That's what they all say," Robin replied. Cyborg death glared him, but then the 2 laughed.

"So far, I'd say it's been a pretty good vacation," Terra said. She lay down on a bed. (They are back in the T.V) "Where are we going next, Cyborg?" She asked. Cyborg looked at his map. "We're going to the St. Louis Arch and Grant's Farm in Missouri," he replied, "great tourist attraction," he continued. "Well, I learned one thing!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I learned never eat a corn dog before getting on a roller coaster," he continued. The girls twitched. "I learned never take a banjo from anyone," Speedy said. "I also learned something," Robin said. He started to think about how close he was to kissing Star. The T.V started heading down the road as Robin finished. "Something very important."

**Author's notes-I thought this was a fluff chappie! Kay, thanks guys for giving me some of ur ideas, plz keep trying to think of some. Any vacation spot in the USA! Plz and thank u!**

RobxSF Luver14789- it's okay! Thanks for at least trying!

Iuz the Old- thank u! That was a cliffie? Hmmm...

DarkCypher- thank you. Thank you very much.

Yessika- Disney in japan? Wow, I wanna go to japan!

singofthelove- don't worry...

iluvrobbie-thanks for the idea! I wuv robin more then you! thanks for reviewing.

Loaned-glad I could help. I hate school. I hate school.

Rae-and-Rob-4evr-liver and onions? I must review b4 u commit suicide!


	8. Just A Long, Boring Drive

Chapter 8-Just A Long, Boring, Drive

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Pause.

"How bout now?"

"No."

Pause.

"Are we there yet now?"

"WE'LL GET THERE WHEN I SAY WE'RE THERE! SO SHUT UP!" Cyborg hated to yell in front of everyone like that, but Beast Boy was getting on his nerves. Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "You just have to put up with a few more hours," she said, "then we'll have some fun."

"Oh yeah," Terra said sarcastically, "going to a farm is real fun." Raven glared at her. "Shut up, Terra," she said. Terra flopped down on a chair and chugged down some coca-cola. "I am positive this Farm of Grants and this Arch of St. Louis will be most enjoyable!" Starfire exclaimed. "I heard rumors that the goats bite people's asses." Speedy said. Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy perked his ears up and placed his hands on his ass. "Dude! I don't want any goat biting my butt!"

"It's better then your fun place," Raven said. Beast Boy looked confused but then got her joke and covered his "fun place" Then, he ran to the bathroom. "Boys," Raven said. Terra took out a magazine. "Cyborg," she began, "this is boring. Can't we do something fun?" Cyborg scoffed. "What do you want me to do? Drive off the grand canyon?" Speedy perked up. "Would you really do that?" He asked him. Cyborg groaned and sunk in to his seat.

Bumblebee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and they smiled at each other. Terra scoffed and layed back in her seat. "All this love is making me sick!" She exclaimed. Raven got in her meditation position. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted, "Azerath Metrione Zinthoss"

"Is that all you ever do?" Terra asked. "I need to control my emotions," Raven replied. "Well," Terra began, "could you at least say something else then "Azerath Metrione Zinthoss"? It gets quite annoying." Raven smirked. "Okay," she said, then she began saying "Terra is stupid. Terra is stupid." Terra, by now, was up in flames. Aqualad restrained her. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" She shouted. Aqualad whispered something in her ear and Terra calmed down. "Fine!" She grumbled, "go ahead! I'm going to bed!" And with that, she stormed out of the room leaving Raven to chant again.

Robin paced in one of the rooms. "Okay," he began, "Starfire, I know this may come a bit of a shock to you, but uh, words cannot express how I feel for you. It just seems that you're not just Starfire you're..._my _Starfire. Are you confused?" He watched as "Starfire's" head fell off. Robin groaned. "Okay, making a dummy out of her and talking to it isn't going to help." He heard chuckling in the distance. Robin turned around to see Beast Boy grinning. Robin blushed.

"Uh, dude?" Beast Boy began, "I don't think that the lettuce is going to answer you. Besides, talking to inanimate objects is the first sign that you're going crazy!" Robin groaned in frustration. "It's none of your concern, Beast Boy." Robin said. "Well," Beast Boy began, "I could help." Robin turned to him, eyebrow quirked up. "You can?" He asked. Beast Boy nodded. "I happen to know the ladies," Beast Boy said. Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask. "But that's not the point!" Beast Boy began. "I'll begin to give you lessons, starting tomorrow at 10:00 AM sharp!" Robin protested, "But..." he began, he was interrupted by Beast Boy shouting "SHARP!"

Robin sighed. This was not going exactly how he had planned. He began picking up the pieces of the broken dummy. That was when Starfire walked into the room. "Anything I may help with?" She asked. Robin looked up into her goregous green eyes. "No, not really." He replied. "But this is such a big mess!" She protested. "Please, let me help." Robin said, "It's not your mess." But, Starfire being the persistent girl she was helped him clean up. And then there was the moment where her hand lay right on top of his. Both of them looked up at each other. Bright, sparkling green eyes, matched with masked ones.

"_Why will he not open up to me?" _Starfire thought, "_Why does he wear that mask? What secrets could he possibly possess to keep hidden under his soul?"_ They both remained staring at each other until Bumblebee walked in. "Um...don't mean to interrupt anything, but whatcha doing?" She asked. Robin took his hand away from Starfire and stood up."We're cleaning my uh..." he looked over at the dummy of Starfire made from vegetables that still continued to fall apart, "vegetable buddy." He finished.

"Uh-huh," Bumblebee said, "_vegetable buddy,"_ she gave a wave gesture and walked out of the room. Starfire took the dummy's grape-tomato nose (the really small circle tomatoes) and ate it. She giggled as the tomato juice spilled into her mouth. Robin chuckled. "Starfire," he began. "Yes?" Starfire answered. "I wanted to talk with you about something," he continued. Starfire's head tilted to the side and she listened. "Well, you know what happened back on the TUNNEL OF LOVE?" He said while blushing, "well, what nearly happened." Starfire blushed too. "Um," she began, "now that you mention it, I'd rather you did not tell the others about it. At least...not right away."

"Right," Robin said, "my lips are sealed. Not a word to anybody." Starfire smiled. "About that, Robin," she began, "what did happen back there?" Before Robin could reply the T.V stopped suddenly and the two were sent flying across the room. When Starfire opened her eyes, Robin was lying on top of her. "Oh god!" Robin said, standing up. "Sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly and then ran out of the room. "What did you stop for Cyborg?" Robin asked. "Are we there?" Cyborg looked away. "Not exactly," he said. Beast Boy chimed in, "Whattaya mean "not exactly"?"

"I'm hungry, so here we are at McDonalds." Raven rolled her eyes. "Give me a yogurt parfait," she said. After every titan told Cyborg what they wanted Cyborg went in. Aqualad glared at Speedy. "Don't you think you're a little too old to het a Happy Meal?" Aqualad asked. "No!" Speedy replied, "because they're selling Neopets! And no one is to old for Neopets!" Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Geez," Terra began, "in high school, I used to beat up guys like that."

**Author's Notes-just wanted to do a chapter where they're driving. First of all, thanks for the ideas for vacation spots, but it just seems weird that they're in Ohio first and then go directly to florida? Secondly, thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep reviewing! The more u review, the faster i update! Did u guys see "Homecoming" 5 words-MENTO AND ROBOTMAN MUST DIE! Tell me u agree!**

skuller31- thank you! That means a lot!

iluvrobbie- until now! but, i don't want to get into fights with u when ur really only reviewing my story, so...uh...peace?

RobxSF Luver14789- okay! I wuv robbie-star! And robin!

ravenmasteroftele-thank you! Ur all wonderful!

Melody of Melodies- yeah, that would be cool! Thanks for the idea!

Iuz the Old-i know. But i don't want them to become a couple only in the 7th chappie!

Yessika-thanks for the ideas! Glad to keep u entertained.

Overactive Mind-thank u! I'll use that! Sorry about the Terra/Aqualad thing...oh well. I have an idea for a chappie that will involve only them.

Rae-and-Rob-4evr-that's nice. Thanks for the review!

loaned-thanks! I appreciate that ur always the 1st to review whenever i update so thanks! Doesn't everyone hate math?


	9. Here We Are In Missouri

Chapter 9-Here We Are In Missouri

It had been a few hours before the T.V finally passed the sign that said "WELCOME TO MISSOURI" Every titan blew out a sigh of relief. Aqualad started looking at brochures for "Grant's Farm" Terra watched him and didn't seem to be very interested. Terra took it out of his hands and scanned. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, "this place has like camels and stuff! Those don't belong on farms!" Speedy then grabbed it from Terra. "Awesome!" He said, "you get to feed the goats with like...baby bottles!" Robin quirked an eyebrow. "What's so special about that?" He asked. Speedy stared at him like he was crazy. "Dude, goats and _baby bottles_, what's not special about it?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "So, what's the St. Louis Arch?" Raven asked. "You've never heard about the St. Louis Arch?" Speedy asked. "No," Raven replied, "I read about spells and incantations, not about arches in Missouri. So Speedy, enlighten me. What have you heard about the St. Louis Arch?" Speedy thought for a minute and then replied, "Absolutely nothing!" Beast Boy kneeled down to Raven's ear and whispered "What an idiot." Raven nodded. "And it takes a lot to be more idiotic then you,"she said. Beast Boy growled.

About 10 minutes later, the T.V stopped at "Grant's Farm" Starfire "oohed" and "ahhed" in delight. "This place looks most joyous and wonderful!" She exclaimed. Beast Boy smiled. "A place full of animals," he began, "this is home to me!" Aqualad looked around and whispered in Terra's ear, "You don't think they'd sell fish here, do you?" Terra shook her head. "Nah, this place should be like...totally vegetarian!" Beast Boy did a victory dance while Cyborg cursed under his breath.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He then grabbed Raven's arms, wrapped his arms around her waist and danced with her. He picked her up and spun her around, he pushed her hips to his own tune. Raven was madly blushing. "Wow Raven," Bumblebee began. "What?" Raven asked. Bumblebee continued, "The others told me you had a thing for Beast Boy, but I never thought it was true."

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Raven shouted out, causing a few people to stare. "Well," Bumblebee said, quirking her eyebrow up, "if it's not true, how come you haven't stopped dancing with him?" Raven blushed as she realized Beast Boy was still moving her body around and ended with Raven practically falling on him. "Thank you! Thank you!" Beast Boy exclaimed. 'My lovely assistant and I will be back on Thursday!" Raven pulled away from his grasp. "I am not your lovely assistant," she said crossing her arms, "I don't dance." All the titans smirked.

Beast Boy would not take no for an answer. "Raven," he began, "you are lovely! Why do you always hide it? Why can't you accept the fact that you're the most beautiful girl in the world!" Raven turned around slowly and stared at him. His eyes blazed with love and anger. "_He thinks I'm the most beautiful girl on the planet,"_ Raven thought, _"oh, wow. No! I can't be in love! He'll hurt me just like Malchior did!"_ As Raven had a fight with her thoughts Robin grabbed his team's arms. "We're gonna see the llamas!" He quickly lied and they rushed away from the two.

Beast Boy still remained staring. When he realized Raven still did not answer he blurted out, "Do you not feel the tiniest bit of attraction to me?" Raven's eyes widened, her eyes, full of fear. Raven did the only thing she could think of...she ran off to find her team.

Beast Boy stood there, rejected. He slowly trudged to find the others. Sure enough, they were all feeding the llamas and Raven sat on a bench. He wanted to sit with her, he really did, but Raven was already annoyed with him enough. Starfire noticed Beast Boy trudging to the llama food and Raven sitting on a bench. Starfire quietly sat down next to her best friend. "Anything you would like to talk about?" She asked, "I see you and Beast Boy are not sitting next to each other." Raven let out a noise that sounded like a whimper. "I'm here to help you, Raven," Starfire continued, "to do the "girl talk" so...I am willing to listen. But you must be ready to talk."

Raven looked at her. The wind caressed her violet strands of hair. "Well," she began, "I just don't wanna get hurt again," Raven whispered. "Hurt?" Starfire questioned. "You won't understand right away," Raven said. Starfire nodded and Raven continued, "Don't tell anyone," Raven said, "but...I guess I do have certain feelings for him. But...I can't express them. It's hard too." Starfire nodded. "So, you do like him as more then a friend but you just do not know how to express them," Starfire repeated. Raven nodded. "OH! THAT IS SO WONDERFUL!" Starfire blurt out.

Raven covered Starfire's mouth and hissed "What are you trying to do, get the whole state of Missouri to know?" Starfire shook her head. "No," she replied. Raven stood up, "Look Starfire, I know that this is my problem. I'm the only one who can solve it. Thanks for trying, but I don't think you can help. I know what must be done. You worry about your own boy troubles, okay?" She asked. Starfire glanced over at Robin and nodded.

"C'mon, girls!" Cyborg shouted, "we're gonna ride through the forest! They have all kinds of elk and deer and stuff!" Starfire immediately flew right over. Raven continued walking a little slowly.

"_I have to do what I know is right,"_ Raven thought, "_I just hope I_ _can do it._" The titans walked on the bus that would take them through the forest. Robin rushed over to sit next to Starfire, Aqualad sat next to Terra, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Speedy by himself...again, leaving Beast Boy and Raven sitting together.

Beast Boy pretended not to notice her. He continued to stare out the window. "Look, Beast Boy," Raven began, "I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking, okay?" Beast Boy crossed his arms and sat up taller in the seat. Raven sighed. "I know I deserve the cold shoulder, but would you please just listen to me?" Beast Boy looked at her then said, "What do you need to tell me? That I'm an idiot? Look Raven, I think I know that by now!" His eyes then softened with the words that just escaped his lips. He looked over at Raven, a small tear slid down her cheek. Beast Boy felt ashamed. What had he done? "This is the reason," Raven whispered, "this is the reason I won't fall in love. I'll wind up getting hurt again!" As another tear slid down, Beast Boy wiped it off. "Raven, I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to say those words." He took her hand in his own where it belonged. "And from here on out," he continued, "I would never, ever hurt you." Raven looked back. "Do you really mean that?" Raven asked. 'Of course," Beast Boy replied. Raven lay her head on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna hurt you," she said. Beast Boy lifted her chin up so she had to look at him. "The only way you would hurt me," he began, "is if you didn't kiss me right now." Raven blushed but pointed at a couple of kids on the bus. "Not in front of the kids," she replied. Beast Boy smiled a huge smile. _"SCORE! Raven likes me back! She likes me back! I can't kiss her right now, but she likes me back! Doesn't she?" _Raven rested her head on his shoulder again. Beast Boy blushed. "Oh," Raven began, "the answer to your earlier question is yes."

**Author's notes-BB/Rae! BB/Rae! I love this couple! Okay, the earlier question Raven referred to was when he asked "Do you not feel any attraction to me?" yeah, so thanks 4 the awesome reviews yet again. And please try to give me some ideas! It's really hard to think of a place! And enjoy "Homecoming Part 2" this Saturday! My friend Sarah says kitten is supposed to be in that one! NO! I hate kitten! She's a damned jackass!**

RobxSF Luver14789-wow! What a coincidence! I'll try as fast as I can!

iluvrobbie-okay total peace! You're right! No one is to old for cartoons and people better start admitting it! Cuz I know people at my school watch cartoons, they're just afraid to tell.

Overactive Mind-yeah, I guess ur right. Mento's supposed to get nicer in "Homecoming Part2" I hope!

Iuz the Old-most likely yes! No one is to old! Never be normal!

Yessika-well, thanks for giving me the honest truth about what u thought of the chappie. I appreciate that!

Slytherin's Silver Dragon-thank you! Thank you! I update on Thursdays! (Just kidding:))

getXyourXownXhanyou-I notice that to! But I wuv inuyasha and teen titans! I can't stop watching them! I'm obsessed! First tt fic? I feel SPECIAL!

blaze543-thanks! I like to put fluffie moments and some humor.

loaned-ha-ha! That's funny! I just don't know what they'd do on the moon...

**Signed, robinsnumber1fan **


	10. Grant's Farm Fun

Chapter 10-Grant's Farm Fun

After going through the forest and looking at all the wildlife there, the titans decided they would go get some lunch. Unfortunately, the only café closest to them was also close to the farm, so the scent of cow manure ran through their noses. Raven coughed. "Ugh!" She groaned, "that smells disgusting!" Beast Boy's ears perked up. "Dude!" He exclaimed, "You sound like Squidward from the show "Spongebob Squarepants!" Heehee!"

"Don't tell me you actually watch that show," Robin said. 'Who doesn't watch it? It's about a sponge living in a pineapple in a place called Bikini Bottom. What's not to like?" Beast Boy asked. "The fact that Spongebob likes Patrick and is gay," Cyborg said. Beast Boy gasped in horror. "Spongebob is not gay!" He shouted. Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Please friends," Starfire chimed in, " do not fight over such a silly thing. It is just a cartoon, is it not?"

"Yeah!" Robin exclaimed, "you guys shouldn't fight about Spongebob Squarepants." Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced over at the two. "Robin, don't stick up for your girlfriend unless you start planning on going out with her," Cyborg said. Robin's cheeks turned a light red. "She's not my girlfriend," Robin said in an annoyed tone, "we've been down that road before." Starfire nodded.

"Yeah, but you probably enjoyed it Rob, because when we found you two, you were hugging, remember?" Beast Boy asked. Robin's cheeks turned a deeper red and Starfire's were beginning to get pink.

Raven placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. "C'mon guys," she began, "just shut up and leave the two alone about it." Robin mouthed a "thank you" and Raven nodded. Bumblebee stepped up. "Let's go get something to chow on," she said. The titans got their orders from the café and sat down. Robin took a bite of his white pizza and tugged out his communicator. "Whatcha doing Robin?" Terra asked. "I'm gonna check in with Mas and Menos," Robin stated, "I wonder how they're doing."

He listened to the rampaging of the two twins shouting in Spanish and Robin quickly closed the device. "They say they're doing fine," he said. The titans shrugged and then continued with their eating. "Robin," Starfire asked, "after this, would you like to see the birds?" Robin nodded. "NO!" Speedy shouted. "We have to see the killer goats first!" Robin had a puzzled look. Cyborg quickly grew a sly grin on his face. "Okay Speedy," he said, "we'll see the killer goats. And Robin," he continued, "can go with Starfire to see the birds..._alone._"

"Okay!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully before Robin could object. Robin's head was spinning. "_Okay, now you'll get your chance, while looking at all the birds you can tell her how you feel. Yeah, that's it!"_ Robin smiled. Hopefully, his plan would work. Once the titans had finished their meal the others headed towards the goats while Robin and Starfire headed to the bird cage. After a few steps, Robin heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Raven. Raven grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to a corner. Starfire, needless to say, was confused and jealous, and Robin was totally confused. He took his wrist away from Raven's grasp. "Um," he began, "anything you wanna talk about?" He asked. "I just need to give you a few tips," Raven stated.

"Tips?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, first," Raven began, "don't talk about subjects she doesn't wanna talk about. Second, don't do anything pervertish or sexual unless she wants you too. Three, don't get her bored with mindless babbling. And last but not least, TELL HER HOW YOU REALLY FEEL OR YOU'LL NEVER GO ON AT LEAST ONE DATE WITH THE GIRL!" Raven regained her composure and stared at him. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked. Robin nodded. "C-c-crystal c-c-c-clear." He said. 'Good," Raven said, and she walked away.

Robin turned around and saw Starfire, arms crossed, foot tapping. "What was that all about?" She asked him. "Nothing Star," Robin replied. "Now let's go look at the birds." He grabbed her hand and rushed off. When they arrived they saw many birds flying high. Starfire's eyes twinkled.

Back at the goat's pen, Speedy kept getting bit while the other titans just watched. "Think we should just leave him there and spy on the two lovebirds?" Terra asked. The other titans nodded. When Speedy wasn't looking, they rushed off. Cyborg got his video camera ready. "This is gonna be gold!" He squealed. Aqualad snickered. "It's not just gonna be gold," he began, "you could use it for blackmail!" Aqualad and Cyborg high-fived. Raven stopped and crossed her arms. "Can't you two be a little aware of their privacy?" She asked. Aqualad and Cyborg looked at each other and then at Raven. "No," they said in unison.

They ran off and Beast Boy placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. "It'll be fine," he assured her, "besides, we could use this to give Robin a boost of encouragement if he doesn't tell her today." Raven smiled. "Thanks Beast Boy," she said. Beast Boy smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Now we just have to catch up!" He exclaimed.

"Robin, isn't this amazing?"Starfire asked. She giggled as the tiny lovebird climbed on top of her head. **(A.N yes, there is such a thing as a lovebird)** "They're actually landing on our fingers, and climbing on top of our heads! And we owe this special moment to the employee people who have given us the food!" She fed the bird another piece of fruit and giggled. Robin sighed. Having birds build nests in his hair wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his day. But if it made Starfire happy, that was enough for him. Starfire seemed to be dancing as the birds flew all around her. Robin sat down. A bird came hopping over to him but he waved it off. Starfire noticed his change in attitude. She quickly sat down next to him and placed a pile of food in front of her for the birds to eat.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Robin shook his head and let a lovebird hop onto his finger. "Is it not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin stared at her. "Believe it or not, I know something...well, somebody...that's even more beautiful," he said. "Really?" Starfire questioned. "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's colors are so radiant and stand out brightly. It's wings are so elegant when flapping in the wind, what could be more beautiful?" Starfire asked. "_Who_ could be more beautiful." Robin corrected her. "Right," Starfire sheepishly said. She sighed. "Anyway, what is the bird called Robin?" Robin stared at her. "It's called a lovebird," he said, sighing and getting up. "We're gonna have to go soon," he said, "I don't want the others to get worried about us." Starfire jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"No, we do not have to leave," she began, "the others should not fret."

Robin looked at her. "Besides," Starfire continued, "I would like you to tell me more about this bird of love and...find out who you think is more beautiful then a bird of love." Robin blushed. Just then, a robotic hand came into the building and aimed it's camera at two teenagers. A red headed girl and a black haired boy. The teens had no idea it was watching them. "Perfect," Cyborg quietly whispered.

Robin stared at the girl for a long time. Her voice ringing in his head. _"Find out who you think is more beautiful then a bird of love."_ Robin sighed and looked at her again. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Starfire asked. Robin looked her straight in the eyes and asked "Do you really want to know?"

**Author's Notes-cliffie! I feel evil! Anyway, homecoming part 2 was awesome! I still can't get over the fact they called Beast Boy Garfield for the 1st time! Can't wait for the next eppie called "Trust" supposed to be really good. Kay, c u guys later thanks 4 the reviews!**

iluvrobbie-yes, it's one of my fav pairings! Most of my friends watch Y7 but, yeah, preppy preps don't. And i'm sure they do. One kid who sits at my lunch table says stuff like "Robins a loser." "Robin looks bad in spandex" (I hate that kid! No one insults robin in front of me!) But, how would he know robin wears the sexy spandex anyway? Huh?

Yessika-thank u! I tried to make it good 4 all the bb rae shippers who might've got annoyed with the rob/star.

I feel awfully random-thank u! Thank u! I love meeting new bb/r and r/s shippers every day.

Iuz the Old-fireworks! Yay! I'm so glad everyone loved that chappie!

Raven flies with me-demon human eating waffles? Okay, i'll update asap.

Regrem Erutaerc-well, I make speedy stupid to add a little humour to the story. I don't think i'll be using her emotions but thanks for the info anyway!

singofthelove-thanks for the idea! Glad u enjoyed it that much! Everyone else did.

Overactive Mind-awesome! I love llamas. They're awesome.

loaned-that's cool! I've never really met a guy with a mushy side! That's good that u admit that. Like Ellen Degenerous (or however u spell her name) recently admitted she was gay. Anyway, a trip to the moon would be interesting...i'll have to think about it. Atlantis also sounds good! Thanks for the ideas!


	11. I'd Do Anything

Chapter 11-I'd Do Anything

"_I can do this," _Robin thought, "_I think about her every day so, I'll just tell her what I think."_

**Another day is going by**

**I'm thinking about you all the time**

"Well?" Starfire asked, "who is this beautiful girl? It is not Kitten or Blackfire is it?" Robin snapped into reality. "No way!" He exclaimed.

**But you're out there and I'm here waiting**

"_So many things were left unsaid, and I'm gonna say em!" _

**And I wrote this letter in my head**

**Cuz so many things were left unsaid**

**but now you're gone**

**and I can't think straight**

Starfire seemed to be getting impatient. "Well, Robin," she began, "if you are not going to say anything, then..." Before she could leave, Robin grabbed her arm. "Wait Star," he said.

**This could be the one last chance**

**to make you understand**

"Starfire," Robin began, "you're beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. And I've always thought that. Starfire, I'd do anything for you."

**I'd Do Anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**to try and make you laugh**

**But somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd Do Anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know I won't forget you**

His heart was beating a million miles an hour. "Anything?" Starfire asked, her eyes shone. "Yes," Robin replied. He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her in a little closer. His forehead touched hers.

**I close my eyes**

**And all I see is you**

**I try to sleep**

**I can't forget you**

Robin opened one eye and saw that Starfire's were both closed. His heart jumped in excitement.

**And I'd Do Anything for you**

Before the long awaited kiss arrived, Robin noticed a robotic hand. He let go of Starfire and ran over to it. "Oh boy," Cyborg said. He quickly jumped out and saved his hand before Robin could squish it. As Cyborg looked up, Robin was in flames, his hair looked like fire and his mask showed lots of anger.

"Hey Robin," Cyborg sheepishly said. The next thing everyone heard was punching...and lots of it. Robin returned, Cyborg not far behind. Cyborg had many bruises and cuts. All except Robin and Starfire laughed. Then, Robin faced the others. "Did you guys have something to do with this?" He asked coldly. The smiles disappeared off their faces and Raven stepped up. "We all had nothing to do with it, just Cyborg," she said. Robin nodded.

As the other titans walked away, Raven walked next to Robin. "You'll get your chance soon," she said. Robin looked at her. "I'm just sorry every time you want to admit your feelings for her, it always gets ruined," Raven continued. Robin smiled down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Rae," he said. Raven smiled and nodded. She walked over and walked with Beast Boy.

"Raven," Beast Boy started. Raven looked into his forest green eyes. "Yeah?" She asked. "I just wanna tell you, I thought it was really brave that you didn't tell Robin the others had something to do with the blackmailing and..." Beast Boy blushed for a second before standing on his toes and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He got down on his feet, blushed and ran away.

Raven blushed. She lingered behind a little before catching up to the others. "Let's go get Speedy, shall we?" Aqualad asked. Terra nodded. "Yeah, poor guy probably hasn't even realized we left yet." The titans began walking to the goats pen and realized Speedy was having the time of his life with all the goats. "Hey guys!" He shouted over to them. "Isn't this place great? Can't I just live here?"

"As wonderful as that would be," Terra said, "no. We're about to leave for the St. Louis Arch. Besides, Titans East needs you."

"We do?" Bumblebee asked. Aqualad shrugged. "C'mon y'all," Cyborg said, "lets head back to the T.V." Speedy slouched and walked with them. Starfire lingered behind. _"Why does it always have to be ruined?"_ She thought, _"Why can I not at least kiss the guy once without being interrupted?" _Her nose and forehead wrinkled adorably in her frustration.

Cyborg walked over to her. "Sorry Star," he said, "I guess I just want you and Rob to get together so badly, I didn't really care about what you guys would think if I recorded it. But hey girl, look on the bright side!" Starfire looked over at him. "You might not have gotten a kiss, but Robin did tell you he thought you're beautiful." Starfire smiled. _"That's right, he did," _she thought. _"He did call me beautiful!" _Starfire smiled up at the sky and laughed.

"And you know he does love you," Cyborg continued. Starfire smiled, "I know." Cyborg looked confused. "You do?" He asked. "If he did not love me, why would we almost have kissed twice?" She asked. "You have a point there," Cyborg said. Starfire was now happier then ever. Robin did love her. Maybe he couldn't admit it, but he did. "Robin," Starfire whispered to the air, "I love you too."

**Author's notes- I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I have not updated! My dad grounded me from the computer and then I had to stay over my friends house for the weekend, then I was piled with stuff to do and i'm really sorry! Anyway, I have changed my penname. No longer is it robinsnumber1fan (which I am, and I love him so much!) It is now robstarlovertotheend. Because that's my penname on the robin and starfire shrine. Okies, see ya later! And enjoy "For Real" this Saturday! "Trust" in my opinion, was awesome!**

Jump City Girl 2.0-thank u! I'll add u, don't worry...

RobxSF Luver14789- thank u very much!i'll write more b4 u go mad...don't worry.

Yessika- no, I did not end the story there! Just the chappie!

Rae-and-Rob-4evr- thanks, i've read the episode descriptions too! Snowblind, I think should be really cute!

Overactive Mind- I think spongebob and patrick are homos but that's just me. When they called bb garfield, that was at the end! It was hilarious!

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	12. St Louis Arch

Chapter 12-St. Louis Arch 

It wasn't a very long drive until the titans came upon the St. Louis Arch in Missouri. They all looked at it in fascination. "It looks like half of the McDonald's sign," Speedy said. "Yeah," Terra replied, "Speedy's actually right, for once." Speedy stuck out his tongue out at her. Terra did the same. "Whoa guys," Aqualad started, "we don't wanna get into conflict here!" Terra looked at him strangely. "We don't?" She asked. Aqualad glared. "No, we don't," he said, "c'mon guys, let's go look at the arch."

Beast Boy and Raven walked next to each other. "So Raven," Beast Boy began, "I better get my kiss soon!" Raven blushed. "Well, I don't want all the titans watching us," she said. "Well," Beast Boy began, "I'll shoo them off, maybe then they'll leave!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Honestly, men think they can get everything they want," Raven said. "Exactly!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven looked at him. "_I'm so lucky,"_ she thought, _"to have someone like this love me as much as I love him."_

Her eyes were then full of sadness. "_But I can't have him," _she thought, _"my emotions would never allow it."_ The titans quickly got in line. "I hear that all the people will look like ants from up there!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Cool!" Cyborg said. Robin looked at Starfire. "You think you're going to enjoy it, Star?" He asked. Star nodded. "As long as you are there beside me," she said. Robin smiled. She was perfect in every way. And she was also, as he had stated before, very beautiful. Not just on the inside but on the outside too.

Raven was killing on the inside. _"Why me?" _She thought, _"Why do I have to be plagued with such a curse of being half demon and half human?" _Raven thought about her father and her mother. Trigon and Arella. How Trigon had raped her, brought her to Azarath, just so Raven could be born. Beast Boy noticed her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Nothing," Raven said. Beast Boy sighed. She would never open up to him, would she?

Soon, the titans were at the front of the line, ready to get on the carts. "4 to a cart," the man said. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Starfire. Then, Cyborg dragged Bumblebee, Aqualad, Terra and himself into the cart. Before it left, he jerked his hand out and brought Speedy in. "Typical Cyborg, as usual," Robin said. The remaining titans stepped into the cart and watched as the doors closed.

"This is so exciting!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin nodded. "Just wait until we get up to the top," he said. Starfire smiled. Raven smiled at the couple. They could just be so freely in love without a care of the world. What a cute couple they made as well. Opposites attracted to each other. Robin, the serious leader who doesn't seem to give a damn about his feelings and let all anger, fear, confusion, and any other emotion on the villains. Starfire, the bubbly princess from Tamaran who always expressed what she was thinking. She was always so happy, so away from the world, while Robin was locked in. Raven knew about Robin's past, but she couldn't heal the pains in his heart. But Starfire was a strange child. One by one, she was tending to the wounds in Robin's soul. And she didn't even realize it. Only the team realized how happy Robin was with her. It seemed only natural they should get together.

While deep in thought, Raven hadn't realized they were at the top! Until she felt a gentle shake on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Beast Boy's gentle face. "Raven, are you okay?" He asked. Raven nodded. "Just deep in thought," she replied. They walked out to the room where all the windows where. Raven looked out. "Told ya the people looked like ants!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Cyborg nodded. "You're always right, Bee!" He said with a sheepish smile on his face. Bumblebee looked up at him. "Don't push it," she said.

Terra looked down at what looked like a city below her. There were also some woods and a grassy field. The more Terra looked down at the field, the more she became entranced with it. All the grass was just swaying with a rhythm the wind gave out. It looked so peaceful. Aqualad walked over. "What are you looking at?" He asked her. "Look at that field," Terra said, "we need to go there tomorrow. Have a picnic or something." Aqualad wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "That's a wonderful idea, Terra!" He exclaimed. Terra blushed. "Aqualad, what are you doing?" She asked. "Nothing," Aqualad said. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "After all, I'm just some guy in a unitard, right?" He asked. Terra looked confused. "Never mind," Aqualad said, "I'll just go tell Cyborg you're wonderful idea."

Speedy smirked. "Look, unitard guy," he began, "you obviously don't know how to impress a girl, do you?" Aqualad just walked away. Beast Boy's ears perked up. "Oh that's right!" He exclaimed. He walked over to Robin. "Dude, I forgot to give you your lessons!"

"Look, BB, I appreciate the effort, but, I don't think I need your lessons." Robin said. "Whatever you say," Beast Boy began, "but whenever you have lady trouble, don't come crying to me!" Robin rolled his eyes. He walked next to Starfire and looked down at all the people. "It is beautiful, is it not?" Starfire asked. "Yeah, sure is," Robin replied. Starfire scooted in, closer to him, and grabbed his arm. Robin smiled. When he wasn't with Star, he just didn't know how to be happy. But when she was with him, Robin could at least try to look at the positives instead of the negatives. "Okay," Cyborg said, "let's head back to the T.V. Some people also wanna see!" The titans shuffled off back to their carts.

Once they were back on the ground, they began walking to the parking lot. Raven stealing quick glances at Beast Boy. She realized they were also complete opposites who had fallen for each other. Beast Boy, the green titan who would do anything just to get attention. He was practically always happy, and managed to always have a smile when the team lost or wasn't doing so well. And herself, a dark girl, who kept the pain and the secrets locked inside from everything and everyone. She rarely ever smiled, and barely showed any emotion. But somehow, when she was with Beast Boy she could barely give a damn about what she was feeling. Beast Boy had understood her, and hopefully, he would be willing to accept the fact that Raven did love him, but she couldn't be with him. No matter how much the two of them wanted to be together.

Once inside the T.V, Cyborg explained that they would have a picnic in the fields the next day. Robin smiled. "_If we stay after sunset, I can probably have a chance to tell Star how I feel. In the movies, the love parts always start after sunset! Score for me!"_ Raven looked over at Beast Boy. "A picnic shouldn't be so bad," she said. Then, the girls went to get dressed in their pajamas as well the boys. Once everyone was done the "before bed" routine, they slipped into bed.

The boys slept on sleeping bags, and the girls took the beds tonight. To be fair, they switched on and off. Raven lay on her pillow and drifted off to sleep. There, all her emotions could show and anything was possible. Even if it wasn't real.

**Author's notes-not very pleased with this chappie but hoped u enjoyed it anyway! What happened? I'm barely getting any reviews anymore! Thank u to all my loyal reviewers, i'm glad u like my story. But, does everyone know I switched my penname? Where is everyone else? Anyway, in case u didn't know, "Snowblind" will not be coming on this week. A batman movie is coming on instead. Sigh. I really hope there's r/s fluff in that eppie! Anyways, keep reviewing!**

Yessika- thanks! Yeah...poor robin. sniff

loaned- well, I haven't really put it into consideration yet...

StarfireK- yeah, i've ridden it, it was awesome! But it did rock a lot.

Overactive Mind- bb/rae! Yay! I'm sure u'll c it eventually!

Rae-and-Rob-4evr- thank you! I love writing fluffyness!

Regrem Erutaerc- thanks! But as I said be4, i'm making Speedy out of character to add some humor.

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	13. Grassy Fields

Chapter 13-Grassy Fields

The titans were now packing their picnic for the day in the field. Terra and Aqualad were mainly cooking (which Terra was surprised about) and everyone else was just doing stuff. Bumblebee came out in a white and pink polo with denim jeans and matching pink flip flops. Raven had on a long black sleeved shirt, black jeans, and of course, black shoes. Starfire was wearing a pink miniskirt, and a white tank top, with pink high heeled sandals. Terra was just wearing a plain white shirt and denim jeans. Cyborg couldn't wear any clothes so he sat in the drivers seat looking at Bumblebee. Beast Boy had a white long sleeved shirt and denim jeans with tennis shoes and a shark tooth necklace on. He smiled at Raven who returned the smile and sat down next to her. Speedy came out in a red and orange polo with dark blue denim jeans. He was also wearing tennis shoes and had a very nice looking smile that even Terra had to double-take. Robin just came out in a blue polo with jeans and tennis shoes. And of course, the mask stayed.

Robin's jaw fell a little when he saw Starfire. "Star," he began, "don't you think you're gonna get cold?"

"No," Starfire began, "it is not _that _windy, and tamaranian bodies can adapt to the cold very easily." Cyborg smirked. "Or she'll have someone's arms around her to keep her warm," he said. Robin gave a death glare while Cyborg laughed. "Anyway, let's get this picnic thing started!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Is lunch ready yet?" Raven asked. "Thanks for your concern," Terra began, "but, yes it is!"

"Then let's go!" Speedy exclaimed as he ran out the door. "Speedy, wait!" Robin said, but it was too late. Speedy had fallen flat on his face on the road...again. Raven sighed. She used her powers so that the trailer step came down. "You might wanna walk slower, and use the step," she said. Speedy rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh...right," he sheepishly said. Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Dumbass," she muttered. Cyborg took Bumblebee's arm and led her down the step. Before Raven could go, she was swooped into someone's arms. Beast Boy held her bridal style out of the door. "Beast Boy..." she began. "Ah, don't mention it," Beast Boy said, "I'll carry you all the way!" Raven blushed. "You don't have to," she said. "Well," Beast Boy began, "I want to!"

The titans all looked at each other with a "WTF?" look on their faces. Robin shrugged. "Anyway," he began, but he was soon cut off by Cyborg. "Hey, Rob," he began, "why don't you carry Starfire bridal style all the way?" Robin blushed. Instead of making a remark back to Cyborg, he became his gentleman self, got out of the way for Starfire to come through, and bowed. His hand made a motion to outside. "Ladies first," he said. Starfire giggled. "You are such a gentleman!" she exclaimed. The two of them walked out, followed by Terra and Aqualad. Terra put her hand on her hip. "All right," she began, "let's go."

Raven continued blushing as Beast Boy carried her down the hill and into the grassy meadow. There were many people there already having picnics and such. Cyborg set out the blanket and Beast Boy finally placed her down. The titans ate a very good lunch of, chicken salad sandwiches, potato salad, some tofu for Beast Boy, some gummi snacks, apples and peaches, crackers, and of course, chocolate chip cookies.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven had some chocolate on her nose but, before she could wipe it away, Beast Boy did it for her. Raven blushed again. "Don't even mention it," Beast Boy said, smiling. Raven stared at him. _"How can he stand being so optimistic all the time?"_ she thought, _"I don't know, I guess it's just his nature." _Her thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg. "You guys can stay here," he said, "the rest of us are gonna play some frisbee!"

"Okie dokie!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Idiot," Raven said, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her. Raven did the same. "Oh, yeah!" Beast Boy began, "bet you can't compete with this!" He quickly pounced on Raven and began tickling her. Raven was actually laughing hysterically, for once. His hands moved from her stomach area to her underarms, and she couldn't stop laughing. Then, out of the blue, the potato salad exploded in Beast Boy's face. He quickly moved off of her and sat there, with the salad dripping off his face. "Dude," he began, wiping some off his face, "what just happened?"

"Oh, just my emotions getting out of control again," she replied. Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, at least one of my dreams came true," he said. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" She asked. Beast Boy looked over at her. "I finally got to make you laugh," he said. "It is something small, but it's important to me." Raven blushed. _"All he wanted was to make me laugh?" _she thought. Raven thought about her emotions. They were like a barrier between her and Beast Boy. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked her. "Oh," Raven began, "it's just, we can probably never get together, because of my emotions. They're like a barrier to me."

She turned away but looked back when she felt Beast Boy's hand on top of hers. "Well," he began, "we're gonna break through this barrier together," he finished calmly. Raven smiled and lay her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy stared down at her, a little surprised, but then lay his head on top of hers. Raven sighed. _"I love him, but there's nothing I can do," _she thought. _"My emotions..."_ Raven's brow furrowed. All her life, her emotions had always got in the way of eternal happiness. Well, she wasn't gonna let that happen ever again! Starting now, she was going to get through any emotion filled obstacle, with Beast Boy right at her side.

Raven smiled a little bit. She liked those words. "With Beast Boy right at her side."

Robin then came along, with Starfire's hand in his own. "Hey...guys?" He said confused, looking at the position his two teammates were in. Starfire smiled. "You two look so cute together!" She exclaimed. They blushed as Beast Boy quickly took his head off of Raven's. "Hey look," Robin began, "the sun's about to set!" Indeed it was, and it was truly beautiful. The sky immediately looked orange and red. Beast Boy realized Raven was still on his shoulder and to savor the moment, he placed his head on top of hers again.

As Robin watched, he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Starfire's head. Starfire hugged her knees and sighed. Robin blushed a little bit. _"I do love her," _he thought, "_I just...don't wanna hurt her. Or see her get hurt. After all, Bruce said never fall in love with another teammate, right?" _But Robin realized it was too late for that. He had fallen in love with her, and he couldn't help that. Raven closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Beast Boy noticed and smiled for a second.

"_Don't worry, Raven," _he thought, _"I don't care if I get hurt. I want us to be together. And I know you do too. Whatever wounds I have, I'll fix them. With Raven right by my side."_

Beast Boy smiled a bit. He liked those words. "With Raven right by his side."

**Author's notes- another chappie with bb/rae fluff! Thanks 4 the reviews again! I saw the preview for "Snowblind!" God, it looks cute! Robin is all pissed and says "She's lost out there somewhere, and we have to find her!" AWWWW! What can I say? I'm a sucker for r/s!**

Momomi-thank u! A new reviewer! Does victory dance! Anyways, thank u a whole lot! I feel special now! That was one of the best reviews i've ever gotten!

Iuz the Old-lol. But anyway, glad to see a review from u again!

ROBIN- gasp! Really, u mean that? Thank u! Thank u so much!

Rae-and-Rob-4evr-that's cool! Yay for you! A loyal reviewer!

singofthelove-gee, thanks a lot. Don't worry, okay! I got everything under control.

Overactive Mind- fluffyness! I only saw the end of the movie, cuz after that, Naruto comes on! But anyway, I would choose tt over naruto anyday!

Regrem Erutaerc- okay, that makes sense. Thanks 4 the info and 4 reviewing my story!


	14. Beast Boy's Getting Ready

Chapter 14- Beast Boy is Getting Ready

Raven woke up in the T.V. She wondered how long she had been sleeping before they finally left. And where were they now? She sat up and saw Beast Boy right next to her bed. "Mornin," he said. Raven smiled. "Good morning," she replied. Beast Boy looked down at the floor. "Um, Raven I..." before he could say anything else, Raven was gone.

Beast Boy sighed. He knew that Raven knew he loved her but he still needed to tell her. "How am I supposed to tell her I love her?" Beast Boy pondered. "Who do you mean, Raven?" Beast Boy gasped in surprise and a blush found it's way to his cheeks. "Robin," he began, "how long have you been standing there?" Robin chuckled. "For quite a while," he replied. He walked over and sat across from Beast Boy.

"So," Robin began, "you wanna tell her how you feel, do you?" Beast Boy nodded. "But of course," Beast Boy began, "the both of us know we like each other and aren't to shy to admit it. Unlike _some _people I know." Robin merely stared, as if he really didn't know who BB was talking about. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I can help you," Robin said. Beast Boy looked at him. "_Really?" _He asked.

Robin nodded. "I can set up the perfect romantic atmosphere!" Robin began, "We're on our way to the four corners right now, so I get Cyborg to stop somewhere, set something up and BAM! You can tell her!" Robin exclaimed. Beast Boy raised his eyebrows. "What?" Robin began, "you don't believe me?"

"No, not really," Beast Boy stated. "Well, why not?" Robin asked. Beast Boy took a breath. "Because, how are you supposed to help me admit my feelings, if you can't admit your feelings for Star!" Robin's mask widened. Before he could say anything, Beast Boy interrupted. "And don't even say you don't have feelings for her, because everyone knows you do! I know, the others do, villains do, Starfire does, but your not saying anything!" Robin's mask widened more as he stared at a fuming Beast Boy. "Sorry," Beast Boy said.

"She knows?" Robin asked. "Who, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "No!" Robin exclaimed, a blush came to his cheeks, "Starfire!"

"What that I like Raven?"

"No, that I LIKE HER!" Beast Boy smirked. "So, you admit it!" He said. Robin covered his mouth. "I did not!" He exclaimed. Beast Boy took out a tape recorder and played back the words "I LIKE HER!" Over and over. Robin sat down, aggravated while Beast Boy laughed in his chair. "Never mind," Robin said, "just never mind." Beast Boy still laughed and fell out of his chair. "It's not funny!" Robin said. "Yes, it is!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin stood up, "Anyway," he began, "I'll go ask Cyborg if we're gonna stop anywhere soon, so you can know... tell Raven what you want to tell her." Beast Boy nodded. Starfire walked into the room. "You are going to tell your feelings to Raven?" She began. Beast Boy nodded.

Starfire wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. "That is most wonderful news!" She exclaimed. She unwrapped her arms and did a twirl in the air. "Yeah, I guess." Beast Boy said. Robin then walked back into the room. "Starfire, there you are!" He said. Robin took her hand and started dragging her away. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Okay, Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin took her into a small little room. He took her shoulders. "Okay, what I need you to do, is be Raven for Beast Boy!" Starfire looked confused. "You want Beast Boy to tell me that he loves me and then we will start the going out?" Robin's eyes flashed with envy for a second. "NO!" He shouted. "What I need you to do is let Beast Boy practice on you. Pretend your Raven so he can practice what he needs to say." Starfire still looked confused. "Okay," she began, "but I cannot say I am going to enjoy it."

The two walked back into the room. Robin with a smile and Star with a frown. "We both decided we're gonna help you!" Robin exclaimed, giving Starfire's hand a little squeeze. Starfire sighed. "Okay," Beast Boy said. "You just need to tell Starfire what you plan on telling Raven," Robin said. "This is just practice. Besides, if you really asked Star out I'd kick the living hell out of you."

"Ahem!" Beast Boy said pointing over to Starfire. "Heh-heh, sorry." Robin said, "anyway, just get started." Starfire stood there, hands behind her back, just staring. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and began. "Um...I, uh...ravenwouldyouliketogooutwithme?" He said. "Say it, so we can understand it Beast Boy!" Robin said. "Mewithoutgotolikeyouwouldraven," Beast Boy said again. Robin slapped his forehead. "And not backwards, either!" Robin shouted. Starfire rolled her eyes. "I had no idea that earth boys had such difficulty admitting their feelings to girls."

"You have no idea," Robin and Beast Boy said at the same time. Terra walked in a chuckled. "What are you guys doing?" She asked. "Nothing," Robin and Beast Boy said. "Beast Boy plans to admit his feelings for Raven so right now, we are helping him practice!" Starfire exclaimed. The boys sighed as Terra laughed. "I...did something wrong?" Starfire asked. "No," Terra said, "at least I know now what you guys are doing. I thought BB was guarding you and Robin in a dark closet." She said and then swiftly walked out the door. Robin's mask lowered as Starfire put a finger on her mouth. "Robin," she began, "being in a dark closet does not sound like very much fun. What could we possibly do in there?"

At that, Robin turned beet red and Beast Boy was howling in laughter. "We'd be doing nothing, Star." Robin said. "You know, maybe this whole thing isn't working out. Beast Boy, just plan what you're gonna say and say it!" Robin took Starfire's hand and walked out. "Hey," Beast Boy began, "you two, just ignore the bedrooms!"

"Not funny!" Robin shouted from down the hall. Beast Boy sat down on the couch and got a notepad out. He began to write down, "Don't talk to fast...or backwards. Don't rush things. Tell all the truth and nothing but the truth." He sighed. What was he forgetting? Starfire quickly then ran back into the room and said, "Do not forget, although Raven is dark and depressing, give her flowers! Every girl likes flowers!"

She left as Beast Boy quickly scribbled that down in his pad. "That's what I was forgetting!" He exclaimed. Just then the T.V stopped. Beast Boy looked out the window and saw a beautiful scenery. A mountain, grassy fields, with many flowers. All he needed was a sunset and it would set up the entire romantic atmosphere. "Guess I won't need to worry about the flowers," he said.

**Author's Notes-I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(two hours later)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating in forever and a half! It will never happen again! Bows down for forgiveness! I hoped u all enjoyed the chappie! I will hopefully find enough time to update this on Thursdays and sundays. What, with HW and all that other crap, so uh, plz forgive me!**

robstar439-a new reviewer! Thank u! Glad u like it!

RobxSF Luver14789-I am so sorry! But thank u 4 being so patient! It was ur review that made me snap back into reality!

Strix Moonwing-thanks 4 the idea! My 100th review! Thank u! I feel so special! Ur favorite out of all the stories? Oh god! Thank u so much! hugs

Wolf-blades-wings- lol! That was kinda random though...

Iuz the Old-lol! Thanks! I try to make that as much as their characters, but 4 humor I make them a little out of character sometimes.

Overactive Mind-i'll try! Thanks!

ROBIN-don't we all love fluffyness?

iluvrobbie-totally...I mean, bruce is in love with wonder woman! Why can't rob love star?

Regrem Erutaerc-thanks! Yeah, she would get embarrassed but not in my story!

KORIstarfireANDERS-u changed ur penname! Huzzah! Remember, sundays and Thursdays!


	15. Beast Boy's Brave Confession of Love

Chapter 15-Beast Boy's Brave Confession of Love

Beast Boy went outside and started gathering his flowers. "I wonder if she likes yellow or purple better?" He asked himself. He shrugged and picked them both. Beast Boy needed this to be perfect. No clumsy mess up's. no um's or gee's or ah's, and no being too shy! He was not going to ruin this by blushing too much or stammering and have Raven walk away. "This is gonna be the day!" He exclaimed. All he had to do was depend on Robin to get Raven outside so he could tell her. That shouldn't be so bad. Right?

Inside, Robin's worries were very dim seeming as he was tickling Starfire on her stomach and laughing on end. "Robin, stop it!" Starfire exclaimed. But Robin responded by tickling her even more. Starfire laughed even more. She then, began tickling him which surprised him as he started laughing hysterically. "Okay," he said between laughing, "I tickle you, you tickle me. Everything works out, right?" The both of them stopped when they heard an "Ahem." Robin sat up as the two looked at Cyborg. "Sorry to interrupt anything, you two, but, you know, BB's getting ready. Rob, I think you have a job to do?" Robin looked over at Star and then slowly, got up and walked over to Cyborg. Starfire watched as he walked out the door. Cyborg sat down next to Star.

"So," he began, "do you get jealous?" Starfire looked over at him. "Excuse me?" She asked. Cyborg sighed. "Do you get jealous whenever Robin's with Raven?" Starfire looked at her lap. "No," she said, pretty coldly. Cyborg got the message. "Sorry," he said, "just wanted to ask. But it was none of my business so...I'm sorry." Starfire smiled. "Thank you," she responded.

Robin sat down next to Raven on the couch. Her eyes peered over the book she was reading. "Need more girl tips?" She asked him. Robin shook his head. "Look," Robin began, "um, Beast Boy wants to talk to you, soon. So, you know, just go outside in about five minutes." Raven looked up at him. "Okay," she began, "what does he want to talk about?" Robin looked around the room. "He just wants to talk," he replied. Before Raven could say anything else, he ran out of the room. Raven blinked. "That's strange." She said, "but then again, boys are always strange." She placed the book down on the couch and sat up. She then walked over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, Raven," she began, "Beast Boy wants to talk to you so stay cool, collected, and not shy." Raven made sure no one was looking before picking up a brush and brushing her violet strands of hair. Once again, making sure no one was around, she quickly walked to the door and stepped outside. Raven stood there, as the wind caressed her hair and cloak gracefully. She looked at the mountain scene before her. "It's so beautiful," she said to herself. She looked up at the sky and saw a green bird flying off towards the mountain. Raven smiled. "That's my cue," she said.

A few moments later after Raven left, the door opened again. Starfire peeked outside and then walked out, with Robin's hand in her own. "I don't think we should be spying on them," Robin said, "If Raven finds out she'll blow my head off!" Starfire giggled. "Come on, Robin," Starfire said playfully, "That would only happen _if _Raven finds out." Robin smiled at her. "If?" He said. "If is good." Starfire giggled again as she quickly ran through the fields to catch up to Raven.

Raven quickly caught up to Beast Boy, and the two landed in a forest behind the mountain. Beast Boy quickly transformed back into a human. Raven looked at him and then said, "Okay, so what do you need me for?" Beast Boy sheepishly smiled at her. "Raven," he began, "let's see, where to start." Raven giggled as she watched him pace back and forth with his chin in his hands. Neither of them seemed to notice Robin and Starfire land behind the bushes. As soon as they did, though, Starfire tripped and landed in Robin's arms. Her head buried into his chest. Robin saw Raven's head turning their way, so he tumbled over, leaving him on top of Starfire and got the closest to her body as physically possible. Starfire blushed crazily.

Robin looked over and realized Raven's full attention was now on Beast Boy. He blew out a sigh of relief and then blushed as he realized where exactly his body was. He looked up and saw Starfire's blushing face. Gently, he got off of her and helped her sit up. "Sorry," he whispered in her ear. Starfire didn't say anything. Her head was in her hands as she looked at the ground with a big smile. She was still blushing and her eyes jumped all around. It was so hard not to squeal in delight when the love of her life landed her in a position like that.

Starfire smiled a bit broader but then turned her attention on Raven and Beast Boy. "Look Raven," Beast Boy started, "I know that we both know we like each other and aren't to shy to admit it. Unlike Robin and Starfire." Raven chuckled. Robin sunk down in a lower position. Starfire didn't seem to notice the comment. "And anyway," Beast Boy continued, "I really want us to be together, Raven." Beast Boy took both of Raven's hands in his own. "That's all I want, Raven. And I'd do anything for that." Raven's eyes shone in admiration.

"Why would you risk doing all that for me?" Raven asked. Robin and Starfire sat up higher. "This is it!" Starfire whispered. Beast Boy's face got closer to Raven's. "Because," Beast Boy began, "Because..."

"Say no more," Raven silenced him. There was a pause but finally, there lips were brought together in an enchanting kiss. A kiss that came from both there hearts and souls. It wasn't a hot, spicy, passionate kiss. But it was a warm, loving, delicous kiss that meant warm, loving, delicous moments to come. Raven just wanted to melt on the spot. While they were kissing, Robin and Starfire's eyes shot up as they looked away. "Didn't see that exactly coming," Robin said. He looked over at Star and realized she was looking right back at him. Both of their eyes widened again as they blushed and stared. Starfire blinked. A few seconds later, they turned away, still blushing like cherry's.

The kiss had finally ended as Beast Boy and Raven broke apart. He held her in his arms. "Not much to say, is there?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked over at the bushes. "Not really except the fact that Robin and Starfire were watching us the whole time, right?" Beast Boy nodded. Robin and Starfire's head's popped from above the bush. "Oops," Starfire said. "Busted," Robin said. The two looked at each other as Robin grabbed her hand. Beast Boy and Raven smirked at each other. "Get em." They said at the same time.

"RUN!" Robin shouted. Starfire took a tight grip on his hand and flew in the air. "Told you they would find out!" Robin exclaimed.

Beast Boy and Raven were not that far behind. The day ended with the four running off and the sun setting. One romance's bud had fully come to bloom, but some buds still needed to.

**Author's Notes-TA-DA! Here's to all the BB/R shippers! Glad u guys r enjoying it so much! Okies, so just to spread the word: TEEN TITANS MIGHT BE ENDING! TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING PLEASE WRITE YOUR HEARTFELT LETTERS TO:**

**CARTOON NETWORK**

**1050 TECHWOOD DRIVE**

**ATLANTA, GA 30318**.

**AND PUT IN BIG LETTERS ON THE ENVELOPE: SAVE TEEN TITANS! BIG AND BOLD!**

**Just needed to get that out! Plz help! If all tt fans make letters we have a chance to save it!**

**Overactive Mind-i hope i didn't dissapoint!**

**iluvrobbie-lol! Yeah, had to put some comedy in there.**

**RobxSF Luver14789-okies! Glad u love it!**

**Iuz the Old-lol! It's what they should do but will they do it?**

**GodSpongeAddict-a new reviewer! Huzzah! Yay! Glad u love it, too.**

**KORIstarfireANDERS-don't joke like that! Just kidding!**

**Strix Moonwing-another bb/r shipper? Ya-hoo! But seriously, r/s better get together soon. And i'm the one writing this story!**

**robandstarfan4ever-yay! A new reviewer and r/s fan! Yay r/s fluffyness!**

**singofthelove-don't we all?**

**Regrem Erutaerc-thanks! **


	16. Four Corners, Here we Come!

Chapter 16-Four Corners, Here we Come!

The titans decided to stay at the mountain site for a little while. Beast Boy and Raven were still trying to catch Robin and Starfire, but their efforts proved in vain. With Robin's fast running and Starfire's flying skills, it was practically impossible! So Beast Boy and Raven just kid of, fell in a field of flowers. Robin looked at them. "I think they're giving up, Star," he said. Beast Boy waved a white flag in the air. "Hooray!" Starfire exclaimed, "We are victorious!" Raven sat up. "But that doesn't mean we're not mad at you," she said. Beast Boy sat up and sneezed due to all the pollen in his nose. Most of the pollen flew everywhere which caused everyone to giggle. Bumblebee then came out with a plate. "We thought you guys could use a little something to eat," she began, "we're gonna leave soon. It's almost getting dark."

"Thanks mom," Beast Boy sarcastically said. Bumblebee stood up and shrunk to her bumblebee size. She flew right up to Beast Boy and punched him in the nose. She then transformed back to her normal self. "And if you think that hurt," she began, "you're a real sissy." Beast Boy rubbed his nose. "Dude, what was that for?" He asked. Bumblebee stood up with her hands on her hips. "Because, you shouldn't refer to me as your mother just for telling you it's getting dark outside." Starfire stood up. "Please friends, do not argue. We do not want a fight occurring." Robin stood up. "Starfire's right," he said. Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "You always stick up for your girlfriend," she said. Before Robin could object, Starfire put her hand on his shoulder. When Robin looked at her, her eyes seemed like she was hurt. "We have been down that road before, Robin," Starfire began, "let's not go down it again."

Then, Starfire walked back into the T.V. without a word. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Bumblebee asked. "Well," Raven began, "the last time Cyborg called Starfire Robin's girlfriend, they got in a fight while we were all stranded on this planet. We don't really know what happened after that, but when BB and Cyborg found them, they were in each other's arms." Bumblebee lifted her eyebrows. "Ooh la la," she said. Robin looked at them for a minute but managed a light smile. Raven now put her hand on his shoulder. "Go cheer her up," she said, "tell her how you feel."

"I'm not so sure if I can," Robin said. BB and Bumblebee sighed. "Look," Raven began, "Just at least try to, okay. Besides, you were close to kissing her twice, third time's a charm." Robin's face turned pink. "How do you know about that?" He asked her. "A magician never reveals her secrets," Raven replied. Bumblebee gave Robin a quick shove. "Go get her, tiger," she said. After Robin left, Beast Boy said, "You think he's really gonna do it?" Raven and Bumblebee slouched. "No," they said at the same time. Aqualad's head popped out from the door. "Guys, get in here!" He shouted, "we're about to leave for the four corners!" The three titans ran inside.

Starfire sat on a couch all by herself when the engine started up. To tell the truth, when Bumblebee called her Robin's girlfriend, she didn't know why she started hurting inside. _"I want to be his girlfriend,"_ she thought, _"I never want to be without him but, I just do not know if Robin wants me by his side. I thought he loved me but, I am not so sure anymore. Whenever he is around me, he seems so insecure. I just wish things could be easier between us. I just wish I could tell him how I feel. But..."_

At that moment, the door opened and Starfire saw Robin come in. The T.V began to move and the scenery started flying past the windows. Robin sat down next to her but she scooted away. Robin scooted closer to her but she scooted away again. This repeated until Starfire was at the very end of the couch and had no where left to scoot. "Star," Robin began, moving closer to her, "what's wrong? Why did you keep scooting away from me?" Starfire looked over at him, their faces weren't that very far apart. _"If I could just get a little closer, perhaps I could...but what if he pushes me away? What if he rejects me?" _Starfire thought. She didn't want to even think of the events that would happen if Robin rejected her. "Um," Starfire began, "I just wanted to think in private about some things."

Outside the door, all the titans, except for Cyborg were listening in. "I still say this isn't a good idea," Terra said. "Don't sweat it," Aqualad told her. "We just wanna see if Robin will make his move." Terra was still unsure but kept listening in. "Let's just hope he will make his move," Speedy said. The titans all nodded.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything," Robin said. "Anything?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded. "Okay, well, whenever I have my period every month I..." Robin interrupted her. "Whoa!" He said, "Almost anything! Not those type of things!" Starfire chuckled a little bit. "You are always so insecure and hard to deal with," Starfire said. "I am not hard to deal with!" Robin said. Starfire looked over at him. "You never tell us anything," Starfire began, "you are always keeping to yourself! When you became the Red X, you could've at least told us to pretend we did not know!"

"It would've been better if you didn't know." Robin said. "No, it would've been better if you did! Then you would have never become Slade's apprentice!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin smiled over at her. Starfire's eyes widened as she thought how he was happy at a time like that. "You're right," Robin said, "I would have never become his apprentice and..." he took her hands, "and I would've never had to hurt you." Starfire's eyes shone. Robin let go of her hands and walked over to the window. "And then, if I never hurt you, I would never have all this pain inside of me. The pain of hurting you and the others. The pain of..." Robin stopped as images of two falling acrobats appeared in his mind. He pushed it away. Starfire walked over to him and looked up into his mask. "You do not need to feel that pain anymore," she said, "I'm here and I am perfectly fine." Robin wrapped her into an embrace. "Starfire," he said, he rested his head on top of hers. "I could've really hurt you back there," he said. "You could've, yes," Starfire began, "but you didn't. And, in the end, we all made it out safe." They both closed their eyes, breathing the moment in.

"_Is this love?"_ Starfire thought. She nuzzled his chest and listened to his heart beat. _"I hope so."_

"Starfire, look," Robin began, "there's something I need to say." But at that moment, they heard something crash outside the door. Starfire sighed as Robin left her arms and walked to the door. "Hi guys," he said, "what do you think you're doing?" Beast Boy smiled. "Well, you and Star spied on us. We were just returning the favor," he said. "And now we're gonna start running," Aqualad said. As soon as he said it, the titans went running. Robin sighed. Another moment ruined. Raven wanted Robin to tell Star his feelings, but how could he do that with everyone spying on him?

Starfire walked over to him. "There will be a time," she told him. Before she headed to bed, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked away. Robin rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. _"One of these days, Starfire," _he thought, _"I promise you. But in the meantime, four corners here we come!"_

**Author's notes- a random fluffy chapter! Yay for randomness! I've been thinking all week of what to do and as I sat on the computer I thought to myself, i'm just gonna put in some random fluff for r/s, so I hope you enjoyed! I feel so evil, they always are gonna get interrupted, aren't they?**

StarfireK-lol! She chased u 4 an hour? If my sis caught me doing that i'd never hear the end of it! My sister and her boyfriend get so annoying though...

KORIstarfireANDERS-oh no! Not barney! AHHHHHHHH! I'll update as soon as I possibly can!

RobxSF Luver14789-thankers! I don't think i'm that good writing bb/rae but u guys did all love it... but my fav couple is rob/star. I honestly cannot write a story without r/s fluffyness!

Iuz the Old-oh dear, ur sinuses are clogged? It's cool, though? Okay! U must be a total bb/r shipper, but i'm glad u like the fluffyness!

Overactive Mind-don't worry, I won't forget. It'll be near the end though, hope u don't mind!

librastar-no! It was most certainly not the end! But, a new reviewerhuzzah! And, actually it says Aqua/Terra Speedy? I never meant them 2 be so close that it looked like a love triangle. And yes, I think terra and aqualad would look good together. But, speedy and terra would also look good...

nevermoreloverslove-actually, I have but I don't really update it there. Another new reviewer! Huzzah! Glad 2 have u keep the laughs! Laughing is the best medicine!

Strix Moonwing-teen titans cannot end! That would be the end of the world! 50 stamps! Lol! Write as many letters as u can! Write! Write! Write like the wind!

Regrem Erutaerc-oops! slaps head I totally forgot about that! Thanks for at least reminding me! I knew I was forgetting something!

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	17. The Four Corners

Chapter 17-The Four Corners

It had been many long hours but the titans were very close to the four corners. It was about 5:00 AM in the morning. Robin sat up in the bed. He looked around him. Beast Boy and Raven were on the couch, sleeping together. Her head was on his shoulder and his head rested on top of hers. There legs hung off the bed but their hands were entwined together. Cyborg was driving, while Bumblebee slept in the seat next to him, Terra was sleeping on the floor while Speedy and Aqualad slept on separate beds. Robin looked below him. There was the angelic sleeping Starfire. Robin smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. It seemed like she was still smiling, even in her sleep. Robin desperately wanted to pull her up next to him and wrap her in his arms but he controlled himself. He was Robin, after all.

So, he just stared at her. A few minutes later, the T.V turned to a stop. Robin sat up and put some jeans on over his boxers. He decided not to put a shirt on...yet. Maybe Star would wake up soon... _"Chase the bad thoughts, away!" _Robin thought. He quickly walked over to Cyborg to ask where they were but Cyborg was snoring away. Robin sighed. He walked out the T.V door and set foot on a campsite. There were trailers all around him. "I guess were almost at the corners," Robin said silently. There was a fence right next to him so he climbed on top of it and watched the sunrise. It's rays shone on his face as he breathed it all in. Robin heard the door open and to his relief, it was Starfire.

Her hair was just a bit frazzled and she had a light pink blush on her cheeks realizing that he was bare chested. "Um," she began. "I'm sorry," Robin said, "for making you feel uncomfortable." Starfire's eyebrows quirked up. "Uncomfortable?" She asked, "well, not really." This made the both of them turn red. She sat next to him on the fence. "You are my best friend, after all. And you might get to hot during combat practice and might have to take it off or..."

"Or you two will be in a bed and he'll have to take it off!" Speedy shouted from the door. After that, he laughed hysterically and walked back inside. Starfire was about as red as a fire hydrant and Robin was angry beyond belief. "That no good, dirty son of a..." Starfire placed her hand on his lips. Before even Robin knew what was happening, he kissed her hand. Starfire blushed and pulled her hand away. Robin's face went completely red and he fell off the fence. "Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin looked up at her, redder then a tomato. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, "I don't know what came over me! I'm such an idiot! No! More of an idiot then a regular idiot! I'm more idiotic then ten idiots combined! I..."

"Robin!" Starfire interrupted. She walked over and held out her hand to help him up. "It is okay! I...might've done the same thing." This time, they heard Terra's voice. "Wanna find out?" She asked. The two of them sighed. Terra giggled and walked back inside. Robin and Starfire looked at each other. A light breeze flew through Starfire's hair. She looked up at Robin for a few more seconds before grabbing his hand. "Come on, let us go!" She said. With hands still laced together the two walked back into the T.V. "Friends Terra and Speedy!" Starfire exclaimed. The two walked over to her. "Although what you said to us was humourous to the two of you, it was not very funny to Robin and I. Please apologize."

Speedy and Terra looked at each other before laughing. "We're so sorry!" Terra said in a babyish voice. "Please forgive us!" Speedy chimed in. Then the two laughed again. "We forgive you!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin sheepishly smiled. After Terra and Speedy calmed down a little bit, Cyborg woke up. "Okay, y'all," he said, "I just needed to rest a little bit before heading back on the road so let's go!" He popped the key into ignition and started the T.V down the roads. Beast Boy's eyes popped open. "Are we there yet?" He tiredly asked. "Almost," Aqualad replied. Beast Boy looked down at the sleeping angel on him. "Isn't she just so beautiful?" He asked. All the titans rolled there eyes and stared at him. "What?" He asked.

Raven then woke up and sat up on the couch, much to Beast Boy's dismay. "I'm gonna get changed," she said. Beast Boy stared down after her. "Don't go getting any pervertish ideas, BB!" Speedy exclaimed. Beast Boy chuckled a bit. "Good one dude," he said, "but I make the greatest jokes ever!" Robin rolled his eyes. "Well, if you make the greatest jokes ever, I would hate to hear a bad joke," Robin said. The titans laughed. "Dude! That's not funny!" Beast Boy retorted.

Soon, the titans all stepped out and where at the four corners. "Arizona, Colorado, New Mexico, and Utah," Aqualad began, "and I'm in all four of them at once!" Indeed, his foot was at the pinpoint of the corners making him in all the four states at once. Aqualad had a big, goofy smile on his face. "Stop being so full of yourself!" Terra told him. Aqualad stuck his tongue out at her. "Anyways," Bumblebee began, "I'm starting to go shopping. Looks like a really cool place here," she said. Cyborg shrugged and followed her. Raven and BB took off in another direction, and Aqualad, Terra and Speedy went together. "Who knows what kinda girls we're gonna meet!" Speedy exclaimed. Terra sighed. What was with him?

Robin and Starfire stood there. "Okay," Robin began, "let's go. What do you wanna do?" Starfire looked around. She saw a little shop with a native-american selling necklaces. She was quite interested in this. "Let us venture over there," she said. Robin followed her down the hill to the shop. The Indian looked at the two of them. "Hello," she said, "would you like to buy one of our turtle necklaces? In our beliefs, these necklaces give you good luck." Starfire clapped her hands. "I would love to buy one!" She exclaimed. The old woman smiled. "Choose whatever one you would like," she said. There were many turtles all made of different stones. "Starfire," Robin began, "I'm gonna look over there. You stay here until I come back, okay?" He asked. Starfire nodded. The old woman looked at her. "Is he your boyfriend? He seems very protective, I see," she said. Starfire shook her head. "Robin is always to protective, but he does love me," she answered. "To shy?" The old woman asked. "That, and our friends will keep ruining the moment," Starfire answered.

The woman shuffled around in a box a little bit before pulling out a pink turtle. "Here," she began, "I think this turtle will fit for you," she said. Starfire put it around her neck. "What luck does this turtle bring?" Starfire asked. "It'll bring you the luck that one day, he will be able to tell you he loves you face to face." Starfire looked down at it. "Do you really think it will work?" Starfire asked. "It worked for me when I was about your age," the woman said. "I cherished it ever since then." She finished. "Oh, then I simply cannot take it!" Starfire exclaimed, taking it off and held it out in her hand.

The old woman made Starfire's hand clasp around the necklace. "I insist that you keep it," the woman said. "I want you and the boy to be happy. Hopefully, the necklace will give you such luck." Starfire smiled softly and put it around her neck once again. "I thank you," Starfire said. The woman nodded. Then, the two noticed Robin coming back. Starfire and the old woman smiled at each other before Starfire ran off to catch up to him. "Good luck," the woman softly said.

**Author's Notes-and here we go! Another chappie of Summer Love. I have been to the four corners and own one of the good luck turtles. Trust me, every day i wear it, good things happen! Maybe the same thing will happen to star... anyways, plz give me some ideas for where the titans go for christmas. I have no idea! See ya thursday! (Hopefully)**

Starfire13579- thank u! I'm not sure how many chappies yet...just when it ends!

TheFireofStarss-yes, they are the cutest! They are my fav couple ever! Period! Thankies! Glad u like it!

funkysurfingirl-great idea! I kinda wrote a story like that (read my profile it's called Best Friends Until The End...lots of fluff!) Rob/star fluffyness is the best!

Iuz the Old-lol! Yeah, but that's only if he's lucky! I love making ppl interrupt. It equals more fluffyness, no?

Overactive Mind-yeah, a lot of that's gonna happen! Just ur luck, huh?

robandstarfan4ever-yes! ROBIN/STARFIRE FOREVER!

librastar-i update sundays and thursdays to let u know! Yes, i have heard it might be cancelled! Wah! I wuv rob/star too! Couldn't you tell?

StarfireK-thanks! Four corners is in between Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, and Arizona.

Regrem Erutaerc-thankies!

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	18. The Four Corners Part Two

Chapter 18-The Four Corners Part Two

Raven walked around, browsing all the shops that the four corners had to offer. It was going too fast for her taste though because Beast Boy was bored and rushed through everything. "Come on, _Garfield, _can't you at least wait for your girlfriend?" Beast Boy's ears perked up at the sound of his real name. He looked at Raven who had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, aren't we the smart one?" He said. Raven smiled as they passionately kissed each other. Beast Boy's tongue slid into her half open mouth and explored her mouth. Before Raven could do the same they heard "Teenagers making out! GROSS!" They pulled away and rolled their eyes. "Kids these days," Beast Boy said shaking his head.

They continued walking when they ran into Terra. "Hey, what are you doing," Beast Boy asked. "Well," Terra began, pointing over at Aqualad and Speedy, Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dummer keep arguing." Raven looked at her. "Arguing about what?" She asked. Terra sighed. "The lady running the gemstone necklace stand," she replied. Beast Boy chuckled. "Well, I got me a girlfriend, and I don't think of letting her go anytime soon." He lifted his eyebrows and before they could continue kissing each other passionately again, Terra grabbed one of his pointy elf ears. "Can you...not do that in public?" She asked. Beast Boy sheepishly laughed.

Then, Aqualad came over. "I'm guessing Speedy won the argument?" Terra asked. Aqualad nodded. "Good," Terra muttered under her breath. "What did you say?" Aqualad asked her. "Nothing!" Terra replied. A big, stupid grin came across her features. Aqualad shrugged. "Come on," he said, taking her hand, "let's go see if they have any food stands around here." Terra sighed and looked at the ground. "Way to ruin the moment," she muttered.

"So, what kinds of items are you interested in looking at, Robin?" Starfire asked. The two sat down in a cool, shady area underneath a tree. Robin was on one side and Starfire was on the other. "Dunno," Robin said, "I'm not really interested in anything for myself." Starfire looked at him for a moment. "So, you bought a gift for someone else?" She asked him. "Yep," Robin replied. He took out of his pocket a beautiful green necklace on a gold chain. The way the sunlight reflected off of it made it shimmer. "_It'll go so perfectly with her eyes," _Robin thought. He glanced over at the alien girl who was looking over across the desert.

"So, Robin," Starfire began, "are we going to visit the canyons that are grand?" Robin looked over at her. "You mean the grand canyon?" He asked. Starfire looked back at him. "Yes, I do believe that is what it was called," she replied, "sometimes I just don't know anything, do I?" Robin's eyes widened. "Star, what are you talking about? You know a lot of things." He slid around the tree until he was next to her. Starfire sighed. "I just do not know much about your earthly culture and I feel so...abnormal sometimes."

"Hey," Robin began, "you're new here. We don't expect you to know everything. Besides, you know enough to survive." Starfire sighed again. "And if there's anything you're not," Robin began, "it'd definitely be abnormal." Starfire smiled over at him. "You are sure?" She asked. "Starfire..." Robin began.

He put his hand on her shoulder and moved her closer to his body so her head was now on her chest. "I'm positive," he finished. Starfire smiled. Robin put his head on top of hers as they looked out over the desert.

Terra and Aqualad came back with some hot dogs, some burgers, and a salad. "And guess what?" Aqualad began, "these were all made by the natives, well, except for the soda. The coca-cola company made that." He loudly sipped the soda through his straw. Terra sat down at the table. She then saw in the distance Robin and Starfire, all comfy near each other. "Someone go get Romeo and Juliet over there," Terra said. "You know," Beast Boy began, "maybe we should leave them alone for once." But before anyone could say anything, they saw Cyborg walk over to the two. "Another moment ruined," Raven said, sliding onto the table bench and grabbing BB's salad.

Cyborg and Bumblebee then walked over to the picnic table. Cyborg took a burger and sat down. "Those two will be down here in a minute," he said. The titans all sighed. Cyborg looked at all of them. "What I do?" He asked.

"Come on, Star," Robin said. He took her hand and helped her up. As he did, Robin noticed her eyes were half open and she could barely stand. "Starfire?" He asked. Her face was flushed and when he touched her forehead it was burning up. "Starfire!" Robin shouted. He sat her down on the sand. "You're getting sick," Robin began, "the heat must be making you feel bad. Don't worry, Star. I'm gonna get you to the T.V right away!" He scooped her up into his arms bridal style and began running. As he ran past the titans, they glanced his way and continued eating. "Wonder where he's going." Bumblebee stated.

Robin kicked open the T.V door and quickly lay Starfire on a bed. Robin then tried to make the room as cool as possible. "Don't worry, Star," he said, "you're gonna be okay." Robin tried to make her as comfy as possible. He fluffed up her pillow and got her some nice ice cold water. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You just need some rest," he said. Very slowly, he kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you," he whispered.

Inside Starfire's head she wanted to speak, she wanted to tell him to kiss her forehead again as sweetly as he did. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but the pain inside was unbearable. She grunted. Robin pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. His head was on top of hers. He had to do something to calm her down. Starfire was shaking now. Robin stroked her hair. "I'm right here, Star," he said, "I'm not gonna let you go."

Starfire wanted to smile very badly but she couldn't. Very slowly, she reached up to her neck and grasped her good luck turtle. "Star, are you awake?" Robin asked her. She slowly nodded and opened her eyes. "Robin..." she began, "the pain is not coming from the heat. Oh! My ankle hurts!" She shouted. "Shh," Robin whispered, "your ankle? Which one?"

"The...right," she slowly said. Robin blushed when his hand touched the spot right below her mini-skirt and he prayed to god that no one would walk in as he was sliding it off. Starfire grunted in pain. Robin had no idea what was wrong.

He picked up her ankle and gasped at what he saw. Starfire was right. It wasn't the heat.

It was a rattlesnake bite.

**Author's notes-cliffie! Mwa-ha! Star got bit! Gasp! Sorry for not updating Thursday, I was kinda busy. OMG, LIGHTSPEED WAS SO FAR THEE BEST EPISODE OF THE 5TH SEASON! WHO AGREES? AND OMG KID FLASH WAS SO HOT! I sense a new couple to! I already ship it! KF/Jinx! Huzzah! oh, and uh, I am so stupid. I was gonna make a christmas chapter! Hello! The story is called _Summer _Love geez, am I dumb? Sowwy to anyone who wanted an x-mas chappie :( but don't worry, i'll most likely write an r/s christmas oneshot! Also, for anyone who wants to know, in one Teen Titans Go comic book, Rob and Star were under the mistletoe! SQUEE! e-mail me for more info if u want it.**

Iuz the Old-yeah, I try to make it as funny as I can so ppl don't get bored. And yes. I had to make it pink becuz rob got her a green one.

Overactive Mind-yes, as I was typing I thought, u know, I could fit that all in.

robandstarfan4ever-sorry, no x-mas chappie. (If u didn't read my little note) but yes! I am a proud member of the rob/star shrine! I'm on it like every single day!

librastar-okies! It's faithful reviewers like u that keeps me typing!

TheFireofStarss-thanks! But no x-mas chappie...sowwy. (Read my notes if u haven't yet.)

Angel Forever-thanks! I'm glad everyone likes it so much and huzzah to a new reviewer!

fushigiyugigirl3-thanks! I try to keep it very funny so it's romance and humor cuz those are my fav genres.

Regrem Erutaerc-thankies! I try and update asap.


	19. Going to be Okay

Chapter 19- Going To Be Okay

Robin moaned in frustration. "Oh, god, what are we going to do?" He asked. Starfire looked over at him. "Do not fret so much Robin, my people are very resilient. There's no way I am going to die from a stupid bite like this," she said. Robin looked over at her. "Here, let me at least get the first aid kit," he said. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled the kit out. He looked through all the antidotes and such until he found the right one. He gently put it on the bite. "Let's just hope the poison didn't get that far into your bloodstream." Starfire smiled gently at him. "Thank you, Robin," she said, "for taking care of me. Really, I feel so grateful sometimes to have a friend like you."

"_Is that all we're ever gonna be?" _Robin thought. "So, if the bite doesn't really affect you that much, why did it seem like it was going to kill you?" Robin asked. "Well," Starfire began, "of course it did hurt...it kind of still does but...uh..." Robin stared at her. "There still is a chance it can kill you, isn't there?" Robin asked her. Starfire glanced his way. "Yes, but it is very unlikely!" She assured, "I refuse to die from it!"

"Now you're starting to sound like me," Robin said, "well, let's get you comfortable. You might be in here for a while." Starfire fell back onto the bed. "Should we inform the others?" She asked. Robin looked over at her. "Only if you want to," he replied. Starfire pondered it for a moment.

Robin. With her. _Alone._

Starfire had a small smile. "No, I do not wish to get them worried about me," was what her voice said but her eyes spoke otherwise.

Terra played with her fork and salad, watching the lettuce and such fall off the fork and into the bowl again. "You think they're making out?" She asked. "Only one way to find out!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven grabbed him by the ear. "If we keep ruining it, they'll never be able to make-out," she said. "But how are we supposed to know if they get together or not?" Aqualad asked. The rest of the titans stared at her. "I still say we shouldn't," Raven said. The titans sighed and began being bored yet again.

"Robin," Starfire began, "sit down please." Robin looked at her strangely for a minute but then sat down next to her on the bed.

**WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN "GO" THIS IS KIND OF A SPOILER FOR THE EPISODE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED** (**stranded and go are the best episodes! ;)**

Starfire chuckled for a moment. "Do you remember how we first met?" She asked him. Robin laughed a little bit. "Yeah," he said. They both blushed. "I had to learn your language some way," Starfire said. "I understand," Robin said. "Well," Starfire began, "I did not exactly regret what I did." Robin blushed a little more. "Do you regret it Robin?" She asked him. "Did you not want me to kiss you?"

"Um...I..." Robin began. Starfire scooted closer to him. "_He is really cute when he is flustered." _Starfire thought. She watched him as he got redder and redder and tried to make words come out of his mouth. Starfire scooted closer and touched his cheeks which were pretty warm. She stared directly into his masked eyes and leaned in. Her eyes closed shut. "Let's pretend I don't know your language anymore," she whispered. Robin knew where this was going. Finally, her lips captured his. It lasted for about a second before the two of them pulled away because Beast Boy had opened the door. Starfire quickly removed her hands from her cheeks and Robin turned away from the bed.

Raven came in behind Beast Boy and realized they had ruined yet another moment. "DAMN IT!" She shouted, "THIS IS LIKE THE WHAT, 6TH TIME! UGH!" And with that, she grabbed Beast Boy's ear and dragged him away. "Um..." Robin touched his lips, "Wow." He finally got out. Starfire sighed and shifted away from him. She was so embarrassed now! "I am sorry, Robin!" She squeaked. "I do not know what came over me! It was...I don't know...remembering."

_Flashback_

_The alien watched as the boy took the screwdriver and got the shackles off her hands. She rubbed her wrist as he said, "There. Now maybe we can be..." But he was soon stopped by the alien putting her hand on his neck and captured his lips with her own. _

_End Flashback_

Robin placed his hand on top of hers. "It's okay. Better then okay, actually. You know I...well," Starfire quirked an eyebrow and then smiled. _"There he goes being so flustered again," _she thought. "Robin," she began, "your cheeks are entirely red! Why is that?" Robin pulled at his collar. _"All right," _he thought, _"I was so brave before and I'm not gonna cower out now!" _

"Okay, Star," he began, "you might know this already, but...I've realized throughout us being a team and everything, I've grown closer to everybody. But...especially you. Because of you, I've learned to open up a little bit more just...not with my feelings. I've kept them locked up ever since the...accident." Starfire looked confused. "Accident?" She asked him. "What accident?" Robin looked over at her and stared directly into her eyes. "Please Robin," she began, "what happened? You can trust me."

"I know I can." Robin said. He took a breath. "I know I can." He said again. Starfire held his hand with both of hers. He kept breathing heavily for a few minutes before the words came out. "When I was pretty young, I was an acrobat with my parents. We were called "The Flying Graysons" until one day." He paused for a moment. "Look," he said, "I don't want to make this all angsty but, my parents died. And, yeah. Then I went with a millionaire, then I quit and now I'm here. With you guys."

"Robin," Starfire began, "I am so sorry for you. And if, there is anything I can do to help..." Robin took her hands. "The only thing I want you to do is rest and make sure you're gonna be okay from that bite." Starfire looked down at her ankle. "Oh yeah," she said, "I guess I forgot. It does not hurt anymore." Robin looked uncertain. "I still say we should get professional help." Starfire rolled her eyes. "You worry to much," she said.

"I worry plenty!" Robin exclaimed. "Do you know what would happen if I lose you?" Their faces were so close. "No," Starfire began, "but, would you tell me?"

"I don't wanna think about it," Robin said as his eyes began to close. Starfire closed hers as well. "Well," she whispered, "what do we do now?" Their noses and foreheads touched. "Actions speak louder then words," Robin said. They leaned in closer and the gap between them was gone.

**Author's Notes- cliffie! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i have not updated in like forever and a half! Been really busy with schoolwork and such so i hope this chappie makes it up!** **Yeah, u were all probably expecting a dramatic chapter where star was about to die. WRONG! This is not a drama story. So, yeah! Don't flame about it! Luv ya all! ;) THEY KISSED! R/S KISSED! I DUNNO IF U SAW GO (that ryhmes!) BUT THEY KISSED! SQUEE!**

kingofwaffles13-thankies! Um, what you do, is u type ur story or chapter on "Word" or "Notepad" or whatever ur computer has. Then, u click the "Documents" button once u've logged in. Then u upload ur chapter or story. After that, u click "New Story" select the document, fill in the form and voila! E-mail me if u have any trouble

Iuz the Old- heehee!

funkysurfingirl- thankies very much! I did write a x-mas oneshot if u wanna read that!

Overactive Mind-well, now u know!

StarGoddess-yeah, i like doing that to ppl!

robandstarfan4ever-all right! U wanna be buds on the shrine? My penname is the same!

librastar-all right, i'll check it out! Yeah, that's what i was thinkin.

Regrem Erutaerc-yeah, but i like to go by both, you know?

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	20. Making Out in the TV

Chapter 20- Make-Out in the T.V

Starfire quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. His arms grasped her shoulders, and soon, Starfire was up against the wall. Robin slid his hands down to her waist and made their bodies even closer. Starfire felt Robin's tongue slide into her half-open mouth, exploring it. Then, there was a moment where their tongues touched that sent a thrill up both their spines. Starfire was enjoying every moment of this. Her hands slid down to his chest and then she slid her tongue into his mouth. _"I have been waiting so long," _Starfire thought, _"and finally he is kissing me! Really kissing me!"_ She murmured a sigh against his lips. God, was Robin one hell of kisser!

There was another reason why Starfire was happy. This time, when Robin kissed her...nobody interrupted.

"So, let me get this straight," Aqualad began, "you guys went in there...and they were kissing!" The rest of the titans eyes gleamed with anticipation. They had to know this. "Well," Raven began, "not exactly. You see, they were really close, they were blushing, and we do always have to ruin the moments!" She rolled her eyes. "And I thought Jinx was supposed to be bad luck!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Well," Bumblebee began, "it's not entirely our fault. We just want to make the two get together."

"That's what plans are for!" Speedy exclaimed. Raven gasped. "That's it!" She said. "We'll devise a perfect plan that will be so romantic it'll be impossible for them not to kiss!" Cyborg walked over to BB and whispered in his ear, "What kind of drug did you put her on?" Beast Boy glared at him and whispered, "I didn't put her on anything! She's just...excited!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "A little too excited if you ask me," he said. Beast Boy just shrugged. "That's a great idea, Raven!" He exclaimed. Raven smiled. "All right, now everyone think of something romantic," she said. "Let's just hope they will kiss," Terra said.

Little did they know...

"So," Robin began, "was that your first time making out?" He asked. Starfire giggled. "Maybe," she said. The two were both laying on the bed, with Starfire on top of him. "Well, let me tell you I'm not gonna let anyone else do that with you," Robin said. Starfire giggled again. "Except for you, am I correct?" She asked him. Robin smiled up at her and rolled over so he was on top. "Exactly," he said as he crashed his lips down on hers.

Starfire smiled. This felt so right. She could feel Robin's tongue going half way down her throat. If there was ever a moment where she had been happier, it had been replaced. She loved him. And he loved her back. What more could she want? Robin was an extreme hottie that many girls would die to have and she had him. He made her feel welcome to Earth when she had first come. It was through his mouth that she had learned his language. If it wasn't for him, she might not even be here. She remembered all the times they had shared together. Starfire did love all her teammates very deeply, but Robin was the most important to her. He was the only person who did not claim her to be a freak or some crazy space alien. She was Starfire, in his eyes.

Robin, least to say, didn't mind the position the two were in at all. He had been so insecure in the beginning. He had always wanted to do what Bruce told him too. But that was all over. He had disobeyed Bruce's lectures and he had fallen in love. Starfire was the only one who had always made him feel insecure or flustered. All the other pretty girls like Blackfire, Kitten, Raven, and Terra had absolutely no effect on him. From the very moment he had met Starfire, he could tell she was different. But in a good way. The girl couldn't hurt a fly and didn't think highly of her looks at all. She looked for you on the inside and wanted to do her part as a hero, and as a citizen. Starfire also had great innocence. And Robin didn't want _anyone _to break it. Even himself. He wouldn't let his lust take over to try and make love with her if she wasn't ready. He might not be ready himself. But for now, he didn't have to worry about that. He only concentrated on the great sensation of Starfire's tongue in his mouth and the wonderful feeling of his lips on top of hers.

"All right, what do you think of this," Speedy began, he placed his hand on Terra's shoulder and made a big movement with his hand. "Paris," he finished. "To far away," Cyborg said, "I told you this is a trip across America."

"Where are we going next, Cyborg?" Terra asked. "The Grand Canyon!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Cool!" Terra exclaimed. "There are tons of rocks there!" She did a backwards flip and landed on her feet. "I haven't used my powers in a long time!" She clenched her fists up and watched as they began to glow yellow. She picked up a tiny rock and made it float around. Raven rolled her eyes. "That isn't the point!" She shouted. "What kind of romantic atmosphere does the Grand Canyon offer, hmm?"

"Well," Beast Boy began, "if you stay too long at the bottom of the canyon, you get dehydrated and die!" Raven's hands flew up. "Wonderful!" She exclaimed. "They'll die!" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, calm down a little bit," he whispered in her ear, "it'll work out. Trust me." He said. Raven smiled a little bit. "All right," she began, "we just have to use our heads!"

Robin slid moved his hands up and down her back, massaging it. Starfire sighed against his shoulder. Their make-out session was over, and for now they were relaxing in each other's arms. Occasionally, he would kiss her head and she would give a light kiss to his neck. "They're gonna get suspicious if we don't go back soon," Robin said. "Just a little while longer," Starfire said in between kisses. Robin sighed and Starfire giggled through the vibrations in his neck. Robin chuckled. He kissed her lips sweetly one more time, before swooping her up into his arms. "So," Starfire began, "what is our excuse going to be?"

"Well," Robin said, "we'll just tell them that you got bit by a rattlesnake and that I was taking of you. You can just say it hurt really bad." Starfire smiled. "All right," she said, "that is believable." Robin smiled. "Better be, cause I refuse to let Cyborg know what we were really doing in there," he said. Starfire giggled. "Look!" She exclaimed, "there are our friends!"

It wasn't very surprising to the rest of the titans that Robin and Starfire were walking down to them with Starfire in Robin's arms, bridal style. "So," Raven began, "what's been going on?" Starfire looked down at her ankle. "Oh, Robin just took care of me," she said.

"What happened?" Speedy asked. "I got bit by the snake of rattling," Starfire replied. "Star, are you all right?" Bumblebee asked, looking down at her ankle. "Oh yes, very fine due to Robin's excellent care!" Starfire exclaimed. Beast Boy and Cyborg smirked at each other. "Well dudes," Beast Boy began, "I guess it's almost time to head on to the Grand Canyon!"

**Author's Notes-well, hope you all enjoyed this chappie! And I wasn't that surprised I didn't get many reviews cuz I hadn't updated in forever! But thankies to all those that did review for last chappie! I'm gonna try and stay on schedule, but I doubt i'll be able to update Sunday cuz it's x-mas so, expect the next update to be around next Thursday! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!**

Iuz the Old- I know! I hope u like this chappie!

Strix Moonwing-yes, go was the bestest! Thankies! Better then David? Wow, he's like my idol now!

StarfireK-wow! I screamed as loud as ever!

robandstarfan4ever-yes! I love robin's sweet lines to star! And now we are buddies! Glad u like the story!

KG20-yay! A new reviewer! Huzzah! Yay fluffiness!

Princess Aelita Lyoko-maybe...ya, I can't believe they kissed!

God's Daughter Lavada-yeah, I know they really did that! So disgusting! Glad u like it!

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	21. The Grand Canyon

Chapter 21-The Grand Canyon

The road was a bit bumpy but so far, everyone seemed okay. Speedy then clutched his stomach. "Oh, I don't feel so good," he said. Raven looked up from her book. "We'll be there in a few minutes," she began, "just ignore it." Speedy didn't seem so pleased with the answer, but sat down anyway. Then, he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a fish taco. After taking a large bite of it, he happily chewed away. Raven looked at him like he was crazy. "You're to sick to cope with a car ride, yet you can still eat?" She asked. Speedy shrugged. "I'm never to sick to eat," he replied.

Aqualad and Terra then walked in with smiles on their faces. "And I got the dolphin to save the man from drowning," Aqualad said. Before Terra could say anything, Aqualad gasped and saw what Speedy was eating. His face turned green and he ran out of the room into the bathroom. He ran so fast that Terra's hair flew and got messed up. She quickly straightened it out. "Must you always eat fish tacos in front of Aqualad?" Terra asked. "You know how he gets." Speedy shrugged. "What can I say? It's my favorite!" Terra rolled her eyes and Speedy continued, "You're just mad because I ruined what could be a romantic moment between you and your boyfriend."

"I am not!" Terra said, though her cheeks turned a high red. "Then why are you blushing?" Speedy asked. Terra touched her cheek and realized it was warm. "No I'm not!" She exclaimed. Speedy rolled his eyes under his mask. Terra walked over to him and slapped him, leaving a giant red slap-mark on his cheek. "Ow!" Speedy exclaimed. Terra simply huffed away and walked out the door muttering something about a knife and Speedy's head.

Starfire had heard weird sounds coming out of the bathroom door. "Excuse me," she began, "who is in there? What is wrong?" The door opened and there was Aqualad, not looking so good. His hair was a bit frazzled and his face looked a pale green. "You do not look good at all," she said. Aqualad shrugged. "Oh, I'll get better in a minute or two, Starfire. Just as long as I stay away from Speedy." Starfire didn't seem quite sure, so Aqualad placed his hand on her shoulder. They smiled at each other and walked away. As soon as Aqualad left, Starfire heard a voice behind her.

"You know, you really shouldn't hit on other guys since you like Robin so much." Starfire turned around and saw Beast Boy. "I was not hitting on Aqualad, Beast Boy," Starfire said, "I was just making sure he was feeling okay." Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm just the teasing type."

"Don't I know it?" Robin then came walking down the hall and Starfire smiled. "Morning dude," Beast Boy said to the leader. "Morning guys," Robin replied, "what's up?" He asked. "The ceiling," Beast Boy answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Robin and Starfire sheepishly smiled. Beast Boy roughly grabbed Robin's arm. "I need to talk to you," he said, "See you later, Star," he finished. Robin turned around and waved goodbye to his girlfriend. She waved back. Beast Boy and Robin were in a quiet hall. "Dude, so did you ask her out yet?" Robin had an anime sweat drop and he rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Well, uh," he began, "it's a little complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?" Beast Boy asked. "It's you and her. Do you want to be together or not?" Robin rubbed his neck a little more. _"What do I do?" _Robin thought, _"I can't tell him that Star and I were making out!" _It seemed like Robin's prayers were on his side though because then, the T.V stopped and they both heard Cyborg shout out, "We're here!" Robin gave out a sigh of relief and began walking away. "Nice talking to you, BB! Heh-heh!" He said and then ran off. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "That was just dumb luck," he said.

Terra was the first one out the door and gasped. "It's so beautiful," she said. As the titans got out and looked around they all had to stare for a moment. For miles and miles, all you could see were beautiful red and orange canyons. The sun was also setting which made it an even prettier sight. Terra's eyes sparkled. "This is the place of my dreams," she said. Aqualad walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He whistled. "That's a long way down," he said. A rock encased in a yellow light floated next to him and then was thrown down. The titans all listened but no one could hear it land. "Really long way down," Beast Boy said.

"This calls for my camera!" Cyborg exclaimed as he made his way back into the T.V. Starfire floated off the ground and flew to the edge of the cliff. Without warning, she flew down. "Starfire!" Robin shouted. He ran to the edge to get her, but Aqualad and Beast Boy held him back. "Dude, she'll be back in a minute! She's just taking a flight down there!" All of a sudden, Terra jumped on a rock and began floating on it. She went to the edge of the cliff and, like a skateboarder, began riding down the cliff. "Whoo-hoo!" She screamed.

"Wanna join them?" Beast Boy asked Aqualad. Aqualad shook his head. "There's no water here for me to control. I'd most likely fall to my death."

"Oh," Beast Boy said. At the bottom of the cliff, the two girls were having a race. Starfire flew leaving a trail of green light while Terra left a yellow light while flying on her rock. Starfire then stopped. Terra, wondering why, stopped as well. "What's wrong Starfire?" Terra asked. Starfire pointed down. "People are losing their way in that giant river!" Terra looked down and chuckled. "There white water rafting, Starfire." Terra said. "Those people are perfectly safe." Starfire then slowly began floating away. "Oh," she began, "well, in that case..." In a blur of green, Starfire flew away. "If you are snoozing, you are losing!" Starfire shouted. Terra looked shocked and then began flying again. "Cheater!" She yelled. Starfire simply just giggled.

Later on at night, Terra snuck out. She softly closed the door behind her and began walking over to the cliff. She gently sat down and looked over the edge. The bottom of the cliff was much more pretty at night. It was colors of a light purple. She sighed. Just then, she heard the door open behind her. Just the person she wanted. "What are you doing out here?" Aqualad asked, sitting down next to her. "Just getting a good look at it all," Terra replied. The wind rustled through both of their hair. Terra pushed hers behind her ear. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "Well, I realized you weren't in bed...wait, that didn't come out right." The two both chuckled. Aqualad continued, "You weren't in your bed, so, I was just wondering where you were." Terra sighed. "So, do you think I'm weird because I'm interested in the earth element so much?" she asked him. "No!" Aqualad exclaimed, "I'm just as into the water element! I think it's quite cool how you and I have powers over these elements," Aqualad finished.

Terra gave him a dazzling smile. "You and I do have quite a lot in common," she said. Aqualad smiled back at her. They both turned to look out over the cliff once more. "Yeah," Aqualad began, then he gently placed his hand on top of hers, "I think so, too."

**Author's Notes-aw! Some terra/aqua fluff! This is my fav non-canon couple so I just had to put a fluff moment in the grand canyon chappie! Hope u all enjoyed ur holiday! I am so happy of all the reviews I got! And i'll try to review on new years but...HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! WELCOME 2006!**

Iuz the Old-glad u liked it so much! Poor plane...

StarrGoddess-well, here's the next one! Lol. Glad u like it.

robstarforeva21-glad to hear it!

librastar-wow...ur wish is my command! ding

StarfireK-I would love to be the director...starts writing letter to producers yeah, I liked writing it as a die-hard r/s fan!

artsyGURL13-okies! Glad u like it!

KG20-ya, I know! He is so sweet to her! I'm glad no one interrupted it as well!

Princess Aelita Lyoko-nah, I won't get that intense! Lol...

nevermoreloverslove-yeah...

robandstarfan4ever-glad u like it! The fluff! It's a good thing!

Overactive Mind-alrighty, i'll try! It's just...i'm not as good writing bb/r...at least that's my opinion.

Regrem Erutaerc-glad u like!

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	22. White Water Rafting!

Chapter 22-White Water Rafting!

The next day, Raven was up bright and early to look at the canyons and such. She teleported her herbal tea and began to drink it while looking down. All of a sudden, she heard something. Her eyes widened as she saw a raven fly not to far away from her. She wanted to calm down but found that she could not. _"Okay, ravens mean death or bad luck but it's only a superstition," _Raven thought, _"I just need to calm down." _But there was something inside of her that told her she couldn't calm down. But for now, she would just have to push that aside. She was on a vacation with her friends, her family. She had to enjoy it for them. _"And I refuse to let a symbol of death get in the way of that!" _

She heard the door open and Robin walked out, stretching and yawning. "What are you doing out here?" Raven glanced over at him and simply smiled. "Just getting a bit of fresh air," she replied. Then, the two of saw a robin flying and pick a tiny flower off the ground. As soon as it came, it left. Raven smirked. "Kind of reminds you of something, huh?" Robin looked over at her. "What would it remind me of?" He asked. Raven rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's a signal that you should give a flower to Star." Robin scoffed. "Yeah, and what's that gonna do?"

"It could help your blossoming relationship with her!" Raven exclaimed. "She'll hug anyone who gives her flowers, Rae," Robin said, "it wouldn't help with anything." Robin looked away from her for a minute and smiled. _"Besides, I don't need help with anything anymore!" _And then, he turned back to her with a goofy lopsided grin. Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she dryly said and walked back into the T.V.

When she walked back in, she saw Starfire making herself some tea as well. "Morning, Star," Raven said. Starfire looked up and smiled. "Good morning to you as well, Raven!" Starfire cheerfully said. Raven looked at the kettle. "You know," Raven began, "I'll make your tea. Why don't you spend your morning with another birdie?" Starfire looked outside the window and smiled. "I suppose he could use some company," Starfire said. "_Your _company over anyone else's," Raven mumbled. Starfire looked at her. "What did you say?" Starfire asked. "Oh, nothing!" Raven replied. Starfire looked at her but Raven just chuckled. "Heh-heh." Starfire shrugged it off and went outside.

"Good morning, Robin!" Starfire said. Robin smiled at her. "Mornin!" He replied. The couple simply just smiled at each other for a minute. "Robin, do you suppose we shall ever tell them?" Robin sighed. "Well, they will find out sooner or later. We don't necessarily have to tell them," he answered. Starfire looked up. "I just...feel the need that they should know," she said. Robin smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. Right now, I really want to hold your hand." Starfire extended her arm. "Well, why don't you?" She asked him. Robin sighed and Star did too. All of a sudden, Starfire then perked up. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "I have a perfect idea of what we could do today!" Robin looked over at her. "I'm listening," he said. "Well, yesterday when we got here, Terra and I were racing down there. We found this really big river and people were riding on it! In little boats! And Robin, oh it just looked absolutely delightful!" She finished, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "You mean, white water rafting?" Robin asked. The clapping and jumping accelerated. "Yes! That is exactly what Terra called it! Oh, Robin, can we?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't suppose why we shouldn't..." He suddenly was wrapped into an embrace. Starfire clung to his neck and still jumped up and down. "Oh, Robin! Thank you! I shall inform the others immediately!" She quickly flew to the door and floated inside. As soon as she got in, she jumped up and down again. This shook the T.V, but Star's loud voice woke everyone up. "Oh, friends! We are going to raft on the white water! Hurry up and get prepared! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" On the word "fun" she did a cute little swirl in the air. Raven smiled at her friend. But the smile quickly turned into a frown. Could the white water rafting possibly lead up to the death feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Beast Boy looking at her concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "You know me," Raven replied, "I'm always in a bad mood." She placed her hand on top of his. "Don't worry about it," she finished. Beast Boy still looked confused and concerned, so Raven kissed him on the cheek which immediately made him smile. The other titans got up with a lot of groaning. Starfire still stood in the middle of the room, smiling a big goofy smile. "All right," Cyborg said, "I'm up." Soon, all the titans were standing but yawning. Terra almost fell back on her bed but Aqualad had caught her wrist. Terra smiled at him. "C'mon. You'd have to wake up sooner or later anyways," Aqualad said. Terra yawned. "Easy for you to say," she told him as she walked on by.

Later on, the titans were all flying down the cliff. Starfire with a slight pout on her face. Robin looked up at her as she flew him down. "Look, Star," he began, "flying is a much more easier way then riding the donkeys. Besides, we would've had to pay reservations, pay like two-hundred dollars!" Starfire still frowned. "The donkeys were still very, very cute." Robin looked up at her. "Even cuter then me?" He asked her with the most adorable look on his face. Starfire giggled and placed her forehead on top of his. "Not at all," she replied. Robin quickly put his finger on her lips. "We are in public," Robin told her. Starfire rolled her eyes and continued on down.

Soon, the Colorado River had come into view. It was a beautiful sight. Rolling waves that sounded like thunder as they continued on down the river. Every way you look up, the canyons would always surround you. The currents in the river were going very fast as well. The titans each felt a rush of excitement inside of them and hurried the rest of the way down. There were a lot of people there, and the titans waited in line. They wanted a raft all to themselves. Raven couldn't ignore the feeling inside of her and wondered if she should say something. She didn't want to ruin it for them, but she wouldn't live if something bad happened to her friends. "Look guys," she began, "maybe we shouldn't do this." The titans stared at her like she was crazy. "Why?" Speedy asked. Before she could say anything else, it was time to get on the raft. The titans stole one last glance at Raven before going on. Beast Boy grabbed her hand. "It'll be fine," he reassured her. Raven looked at him before climbing in the boat. The titans said they didn't need life jackets because they had superpowers. And then, they left the shore. All with paddles and safety belts...except for Raven who thought she had telepathically.

It was a little rough but nothing the titans couldn't handle. They all simply just paddled on through the currents. Starfire looking all around and smiling everywhere she looked. All the other titans eyes gleamed and they smiled big smiles. Except for Raven who was downcast and simply watched the water. She gasped as the raft suddenly made a jerk and the currents got more rough.

A little too rough. All the smiles on the titans faces had gone as they realized the currents shouldn't be as rough as they were. Starfire buried her face in Robin's chest as he wrapped in arm around her back while trying to control the raft with the other. He suddenly hit his hand on a rock and the paddle floated away. "Damn!" Robin said, "guys, this may be a problem!" Raven's eyes widened. This was the bad luck. Then, things went by so fast.

She heard Robin shout "Raven look out!" when all of a sudden, her side jerked and Raven's head hit a rock. Hard. Everything was blurry. She fell back. All she heard was Beast Boy shout her name. All she felt was the cold of the water that hit her like knives. All she heard was the water which was dragging her down the river.

And then everything went black.

**Author's notes-cliffie! Sorry I have not been updating! Been kind of busy. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Calling all Titans was good! A little rushed...but good. Poor robbie! And I highly doubt that star was not able to take that bitch kitten down! Anyways, thankies to my revieweres! See ya Sunday!**

Overactive Mind-okay! I'll try! Next chapter will have some, I promise you!

librastar-thanks! I know u don't like aqua/terra but i'm glad u enjoyed it anyway!

StarrGoddess-thanks! There my fav non-canon pairing!

StarfireK-that'd be funny! Thanks for the idea!

Iuz the Old-lol! That really made me laugh! Thanks, glad ya enjoyed!

Starfire13579-well, i'm not sure how many chappies this is gonna be so sorry!

KG20-yeah, they're going to in later chapters.

Princess Aelita Lyoko-yah, I can't write m stories...I really can't.

lil-star-fan-woooooooow. Well, glad to know that you like it now! That didn't exactly piss me off I was like...ok then! Just a teensy mad...nah, not really! I rarely get mad at reviewers!

singofthelove-thanks! Glad u like it as well!

robandstarfan4ever-thanks! I love things that rhyme!

Regrem Erutaerc-well, the water wasn't really around him. It was far away. To the point where he could not control it. Yes, I do that!


	23. White Water Rafting Part Two

Chapter 23-White Water Rafting Part Two

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. He was about to jump in the water when Robin stopped him. "Don't! There's no sign of her! Let Aqualad clear up the water first!" Beast Boy glared at him. "I'm not waiting that long!" He shouted, "You would do the same for Star!" And with that, the changeling dived into the water. He forced himself to open his eyes. The current was dragging him really fast. He saw a rock and quickly grabbed onto it. He morphed into a fish and began looking around. It was hard to fight the current, though. _"Where is she?"_ Beast Boy thought, _"Please be okay, Raven! Please be okay! I'm coming for you!" _He morphed back into a human and began to swim around. He noticed that a small waterfall was coming up and he quickly morphed back into a fish, preparing for the fall. Then, he noticed a piece of a dark blue cloak. He swam over to it and picked it up. _"Raven," _he thought. He closed his eyes and his teeth clenched. He was going to find her. He had too. He morphed into a smaller fish to try and get more speed. He tried to get a good look at all the blurry sights around him due to the fast current and water. As everything was going by so fast, he touched a long blue, flowing cape. Getting a good look, he noticed the being had violet hair and pale skin. Very quickly, he morphed back into a human and grabbed the cloak with his hand. He brought her body close to him and hugged her. _"Now all I have to do is get to the surface!"_

"Do you see anything!" Terra yelled. The titans were trying to find their friends but it was really difficult. "Perhaps I should see from the skies?" Starfire asked. Without warning and with all the titans watching, Robin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her straight on the lips. It lasted about two seconds before he pulled away. "Be careful," he told her. Starfire nodded and flew up. She flew faster then the boat when an idea hit her. _"I have to help my friends," _she thought, _"then I shall find Beast Boy and Raven." _She flew down to the boat and dived under the water. "Starfire!" Robin shouted. All of a sudden, Starfire lifted the boat into the air and set it down at shore. Then she flew away to search for her friends again. "Please be okay," Robin whispered.

Beast Boy tried to get to shore, but it was hard while holding an unconscious girl in his arms. If he morphed, he'd probably drop her straight down into the water again. As if by miracle he heard a voice. "Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted. Beast Boy smiled. Hopefully, they were going to be saved. "STARFIRE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Starfire heard and quickly looked around the river. Then, she saw Beast Boy waving his hand trying to get her attention. She dived down and the two grasped hands. Beast Boy smiled at her. "Thanks," he said. "You are very welcome, friend!" Starfire exclaimed.

Back where Starfire left the titans, Robin heard her name being shouted like that. "Is she okay? What happened?" Then, he heard the titans all exclaiming at one time and Bumblebee grabbed his arm. "They're back! They're okay!" She exclaimed. Starfire landed Beast Boy onto the round before lowering herself. But as soon as her feet touched the ground, she was wrapped up into someone's arms. Robin was holding her. "Thank goodness," he said. Starfire blushed. _"I had no idea that he got this worried," _she thought. The other titans stared at the two. Some with smiles and some with looks of confusion. Starfire's face grew redder. "Uh..." She began, but then Robin pulled away. He stared at her for what seemed like hours. _"Is he...going to kiss me again?" _Starfire thought. But then, Robin's attention diverted to Raven.

"Is she all right, Beast Boy?" Robin asked walking over to them. "I'm not sure," Beast Boy began, "her heart's still beating and everything but..." Tears were welling up into the green boy's eyes. _"If anything bad happens to her, it's all my fault," _he thought, _"I swore to myself that I was always going to protect her. If I can't keep that promise...I really am pathetic." _Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay," she told him. Beast Boy looked from Starfire to the unconscious girl in his arms. _"I hope so," _he thought.

Later on, the titans were all outside the T.V with a campfire going. Beast Boy insisted that he and Raven should be left alone. The flames bounced in everyone's eyes. Bumblebee rested on Cyborg's shoulder. "I really hope she's gonna be all right," Bumblebee said. "We all do," Terra chimed. "Look," Cyborg began, "let's not get all sad and dramatic here! Raven is going to be okay! Why don't we all try to think of something of more on the humorous side to say?" The titans nodded. "Yeah," Aqualad started, "I think we could all use a good laugh now." The titans all smirked at Robin, remembering his kiss. Robin looked all of them. "Why is everybody looking at me like that?" He asked. The titans smirked at each other before all shouting out "ROBBIE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Starfire giggled as Robin crouched down and blushed furiously.

Beast Boy lay Raven down on one of the beds and watched her. He wouldn't be able to live if she was gone. "Why did it have to be you?" He asked. "Is this the price that Robin was always talking about when you fall in love with someone? That if something bad was to ever happen to them you wouldn't be able to live? Now I know how Robin feels. The reason why Robin won't tell Starfire his feelings for her is because he's...afraid. Afraid of her being hurt. Now I understand. I always thought it was because he was way too shy, and even though he is, the real reason behind it all is that he's scared. And now I'm scared, Raven." Beast Boy gently held her hand. His eyes glimmered and tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm scared that you're not gonna make it through this. Sometimes...I regret being a hero. Because of things like this. But I'm...I'm glad that I met you, Raven. You really showed me what love and betrayal is. I never thought that you would return my feelings, though." He placed a hand on one of her cheeks. "I wish you would say a stupid sarcastic remark right about now. Please...please wake up!"

"Aw," Terra began, "little Robbie has finally grown up! How long have you two been lip-locking behind our backs?" Starfire giggled. "Only a few days," Starfire began, "when I got bit by that rattlesnake, basically. I guess that old woman was right," Starfire finished. "What old lady?" Cyborg asked. "Right about what?" Starfire looked at him. "Her people were selling good luck turtles. She gave me one that said it would help with my love." She showed everyone the turtle around her neck. "And the whole time Robin and I told each other how we felt and..." she blushed, "kissed," she finished, "the turtle was around my neck the whole time!" She exclaimed. "God, damn it!" Speedy shouted, "we're already way past the four corners! Those turtles could have been my chance at winning over a girl's affection! Starfire, think I could use yours?" His hand touched her right above where her breasts where. Everyone besides Robin had anime sweatdrops. Robin stood up and punched him out.

Beast Boy sighed. It seemed like she was never going to wake up. But, he wasn't going to give up! More tears formed though as he thought of all the good times the two had shared.

"I said that you were never alone, and then you actually hugged me. But, I let you down, Raven. And I just hope you can forgive me." Before he walked out the door, he heard a soft, gentle voice.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll forgive you."

**Author's Notes-she's back! Raven is back! Did u guys honestly think that I was going to let her die? And the titans found out about robin and star! Just goes to show what happens when robbie gets too worried! Hope u guys liked this! Omg! Titans together was so awesome! And we got a tiny r/s moment! I can't believe things change is on and then it is over! Nooooooooooooooo! cries I hope u all enjoy the titans last performance...before the movie!**

Wolf-blades-wings-nope! But yeah, as u can tell bb is depressed even when she's unconscious!

Raven flies with me-lol! Wow, of course I would never make any character die! Unless i'm writing a sad story, but no one is dying in this one! Remember that!

Starfire13579-thankies! Glad u do!

Iuz the Old-yes! I love doing that to people! Yeah, a lot of bad things will happen but no one is going to die!

lilstarfan-okies! Yah, I acknowledge anybody who reviews!

StarrGoddess-yes! And I love writing rob/star fluff! And as u can see, bb did save her.

StarfireK-I should've done that! But...I wanted to make it a tad bit dramatic. But no one shall die!

Strix Moonwing-thanks! Brain Freeze! That was funny! Titans together was so kick-ass! Poor robbie, though.

Princess Aelita Lyoko-thanks! I shall!

sTaRfIrExrObIn-thanks! Glad u like it!

robandstarfan4ever-yes! Cuz donkeys are cute...but not cuter then starfire's robbie-poo of course!

Overactive Mind-yeah, raven should've followed it but if she did, there would be no chappie!

Regrem Erutaerc-I like making cliffies! Keeps the audience at the edge!

kingofwaffles13-don't we all?

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	24. Last Day in the Grand Canyon

Chapter 24-Last Day in the Grand Canyon

Beast Boy's ears perked up and turned around to the bed. There she was, looking perfectly okay with a little smile on her face. Her eyes shimmered at him making them glow violet. Beast Boy quickly grew a big, goofy smile and rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Beast Boy felt her arms wrap around his neck. "Raven, you're okay! I knew you would make it through!" Raven chuckled a tiny bit. "Yeah, well, it'll take a lot more then a bonk on the head to take me out for good." Beast Boy smiled again. "Don't I know it," he said. For a little while, the two just looked at each other, Beast Boy smiling, and Raven just staring. Raven was about to get up but Beast Boy made her sit down again. "You really need to lay down and get some rest!" He told her. He fluffed up her pillows a bit, put the blankets over her body and kissed her on the lips, warmly. Raven blushed as he kissed her. "I'm gonna go tell the others!" Beast Boy explained before running out the door. Raven lay back into the bed and sighed. She really didn't feel like laying down right now. But, she supposed she had to. _"If it makes him happy,"_ she thought.

The titans could tell what was happening when Beast Boy came out of the T.V with a stupid grin on his face. "Raven is okay!" Starfire happily exclaimed as she clapped her hands. Beast Boy nodded. "Yep!" He exclaimed. The titans all started chattering at once. "That's great news!" Terra said. "Knew she would make it," Aqualad chattered. Cyborg and Bumblebee high-fived everybody. Robin walked over to Beast Boy. "Glad to hear it," he told him. Robin gave him a small smile and tilted his head a bit. He looked very happy. Beast Boy smiled as well. He remembered on the raft when Robin had kissed Starfire. _"No wonder he looks so happy," _Beast Boy thought, _"I won't bother him about it, then...not yet...anyway."_

TTTTTT

It was the titans final day in the Grand Canyon, and they were all enjoying it as much as they could. Everyone was getting a fresh start too. You couldn't even tell that something had been wrong with Raven. She was smiling a little bit and was enjoying the time with her friends. Starfire skipped ahead and did cute little twirls on the ground. Her fire-red hair following behind her. "Hey y'all," Cyborg began, "I heard of this nice little restaurant somewhere here in Arizona. Think we should go?"

"Oh, that would be most joyous and wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. Her smile seemed to shine brighter then the sun right then and there. She looked beautiful with her hair blowing easily in the wind and the cute, bright smile on her face. Robin blushed a tiny bit. Starfire smiled directly at him and he blushed even more. Starfire giggled and turned around to continue skipping in front of her friends. Cyborg smirked at Robin. Raven looked confused and asked "Was there something I missed? I feel like something happened."

"Oh yeah!" Terra exclaimed. "Robin and Starfire have been lip-locking behind our backs the entire time!" Raven's jaw dropped. "How long?" She asked. "Ever since she got bit by that rattlesnake thing," Speedy replied. Raven stared at Robin for a long time before finally asking, "And you didn't tell me?" It was all the innocence she could get into her voice and she made her eyes sparkle at him. Robin got an anime sweatdrop and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, uh," he began, "I really didn't want you guys finding out and stuff." Raven's eyes snapped back to normal. "Still," she began, "here I was ordering everybody around to set up a perfect romantic atmosphere." She sighed. "Oh, well. This lifts a worry off my shoulders. Now that you two are together, I don't have to get all upset about these idiots preparing a date for you two." The rest of the titans glared at Raven except for Beast Boy, who continued walking behind her. "Anyways," Bumblebee began, turning to Cyborg, "Are we going to go to this restaurant?" Cyborg beamed down on her.

TTTTTT

Soon, the titans were all back in the T.V, trying to find some proper attire. Terra held out a midnight-blue dress that came to her knees. "How does this look?" She asked the girls. Starfire smiled. "It would look most beautiful on you, Terra!" She exclaimed. The rest of the girls nodded. Terra quickly put her hair up into a bun and left two strands hanging down. As usual, Raven wore something black. It was a black turtleneck and she also wore some dark blue jeans. "I'm refusing to wear a dress," she said coldly. The girls simply smiled with sweatdrops going down the back of their heads.

Soon, everyone was ready. They weren't all in formal attire, but it was something that would suit going to the restaurant. Cyborg then turned to them. "Oh yeah guys, just call me Victor. I really don't want everybody calling me Cyborg in a restaurant all the way here in Arizona. It would sound weird to some people. I don't think they know we're superheroes." Terra was confused. "Why wouldn't they know we're superheroes all the way in Arizona? We are pretty famous if you ask me." Cyborg looked at her. "Well, I just feel like doing something different tonight!"

The titans had gotten into the restaurant okay and were seated at their big table. "Oh," Starfire began, "I just feel like we're taking too much room up! There are so many of us and...oh, maybe I should give up my seat to another table." Robin took her hand and softly kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it," he began, "we're here to eat and enjoy ourselves like everybody else is." Starfire still looked worried. "But everybody else does not have such a big table." Robin pulled her seat out. "Ladies first," he said. Starfire giggled but slowly got in her seat. "And please," Starfire whispered to him, "call me Kori, here." Robin looked at her. "Kori?" He asked. She nodded. "If you say so," he told her.

Soon, the titans were all enjoying their meals but were engaged in a conversation with one another. "Dude," Beast Boy continued, "so The Doom Patrol and I one day were walking in...a big crowded place, I remember that, and this one girl walks right up to Mento and says "You're a jackass" right in his face!" The titans giggled. "I mean," Aqualad began, "I know he's your stepdad and everything, but that girl is right!" The titans began laughing once again. Except for Robin. He took a bite of his steak and began chewing like he didn't hear a word. Starfire looked over at him. She gently placed her hand on top of his as they looked at each other. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked him. Robin nodded. "Yeah, just pay no heed to me, Kori." Starfire smiled at the sound of him calling her by her real name. But it quickly disappeared. "If there's anything you wish to talk about then..." Robin squeezed her hand. "I'm fine," he told her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"So," Speedy began, chewing on his meat and taking a sip of water, "where are we heading next..._Vic-tor!" _Cyborg glared at him and Bumblebee elbowed him. "Ow!" Speedy exclaimed. "We're going to California." Cyborg's eyes shot wide open as the titans noticed the big smile continuously growing on Speedy's face. "Wrong words, Cyborg," Raven said. Speedy stood up on his chair and screamed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Author's Notes-hooray for Speedy! Anyways, sorry it took so long for an update. I was kind of busy with my own family and stuff. But do not fear! I shall get back on schedule! Oh, if any of u, by chance, like Fruits Baskets, I am going to start writing a fanfic about it soon. I love that series...so, so much. Okies! Read and review! I don't think i'm gonna reply to ur reviews anymore...well, not for this chappie anyways. Catch ya later!**

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	25. Speedy's Dreams Come True

Chapter 25-Speedy's Dreams Come True

"We're going to California! We're going to California! Hot and sexy girls! Hot and sexy girls!" Speedy sang as he danced on the table. The titans all shrunk in their seats. Parents and their children could only stare and wonder why this idiot was a superhero. "Mom," a young boy began, "what does sexy mean?" And soon after that, the titans were kicked out of the restaurant and banned from ever coming to it again. The titans all glared at Speedy. "Look what you did now!" Robin shouted. "I barely got any of my dinner!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I hope you're proud of what you've done!" Aqualad told him. "Dude! That food was good! And now none of us can go back!" Beast Boy protested. Speedy sat there looking at all of them as they yelled. "Well, look at the bright side!" Speedy began. The boys looked at him. "What's the bright side?" They asked in unison. Speedy sat up. "We're going to CALIFORNIA!" He screamed. The titans all groaned.

TTTTTT

The titans were now back in the T.V on their way to California. Of course, every five seconds Speedy would ask "Are we there yet?" which made the drive quite difficult to bear. Robin tried to read the newspaper but couldn't really concentrate, so he set it down. Starfire walked over to him. "Hi, Kori," Robin said. Starfire chuckled. "We are out of the restaurant now," she began, "you can stop calling me that." Robin laughed a bit and walked over to her. He gently held one of her two strands of hair that hung in the front. Starfire blushed at his gesture. "I don't know," Robin began, "I think it's...cute." The two smiled at each other. "And, uh," Robin began, "sorry if I got you worried last night. I guess I was just a little upset."

"What were you upset about?" Starfire asked him. Robin looked at the ground. "It was something stupid," he said, "nothing important." Starfire's eyes sparkled. _"I feel like I_ _know him," _Starfire thought, _"but at the same time, I feel as if he is pushing me away. Like, there is some dark secret he has held that causes a barrier between us. But...if he loves me like I think he does, one day he will open up to me. One day."_ So, Starfire smiled at him and held his hand in both her own. "So," she began, "what do you want to do once we get to this California?" Robin shrugged. "I don't know, go to Hollywood, or something."

"A wonderful idea, good chap!" Speedy exclaimed. "Think of all the hot celebrities! Jessica Simpson, Jennifer Aniston, Halle Berry! And...my all time favorite...Angelina Jolie." He clasped his hands together imagining his fantasy of celebrities surrounding him. "Guys," Speedy began, "I could become the next Brad Pitt! Then I would be practically _married _to Angelina! That would make my life complete!" And he fainted on the ground. Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Speedy, you're drooling again," he said. Terra scoffed. "But you do have to admit," she began, "it would be so awesome to meet a real live celebrity!" She sighed. "I would love to meet the heartthrob of my dreams," she continued dreamily. Beast Boy looked over at her. "Yeah, who's that?" he asked. Terra sighed again. "Orlando Bloom," she finished. Starfire blinked a few times. She had no idea what they were talking about! Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah," he said, "whatever." Terra looked over at him. "Oh, yeah?" she began, "and who would you like to meet?" She asked. Beast Boy shrugged. "Dunno," he said, "besides...all I really need is _Raven._" The titans rolled their eyes. "Well," Starfire began, "at least you are happy with Raven."

"Happy!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "I'm not just happy Starfire! I'm desperately in _love_." He blinked a few times and sighed. "I don't need any celebrities!" Beast Boy concluded. "I'm happy just the way I am!" Terra blinked. "You really are a love struck fool," she said. Beast Boy only nodded. "Hey!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "I have a neat and fun idea! Why don't we use our real names in California? You know, since everyone there might think we're freaks calling each other "Bumblebee" and "Aqualad", you know?"

"That sounds most delightful!" Starfire exclaimed. "Yeah!" Aqualad chimed in. "Sounds great to me!" Speedy exclaimed. Terra smiled and nodded. Robin sat down on the couch. "I'd really just prefer Robin," he said. The titans now all had downcast expressions. "Come on dude!" Beast Boy began, "if we are all gonna do it, you should do it too!" Robin shook his head. "No," he said, "I'm Robin. That's all there is to it." And he walked out of the room. Starfire started to go after him. "Robin," she said, but Bumblebee grabbed her shoulder. "I think he wants to be left alone," she said. Starfire looked after him with a hurt expression. _"Robin, why do you keep making the barrier between us stronger?" _Starfire thought, _"why are you pushing yourself away from me?" _

"Anyways," Speedy began, "I'm Roy." Bumblebee laughed. "Karen," she said. "Tara Markov!" Terra exclaimed. "Garth," Aqualad chimed. "Garfield!" Beast Boy yelled! The titans let a small laugh out, including Garfield himself. "I am Kori Anders!" Starfire pronounced. "VICTOR!" Cyborg yelled from the driver's seat. Raven then walked into the room. "What is going on here?" She asked. Bumblebee walked over to her. "What's your real name?" She asked. Raven looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't really need to know," she replied, "just call me Raven. It's not very different from my real name."

"Yeah," Aqualad began, "but it's fun to learn new names! So, could you please tell us?" Raven looked at all their pleading faces. "All right!" She yelled, "it's...Rachel." The titans all stared at her. "That's it?" Speedy asked. Raven nodded. "That's it," she replied. "I don't get why you were so worked up about it." Terra said. Raven shrugged. "I...guess I never thought you guys would have to know," she replied. The titans all smiled at each other. It seemed like their friendship was growing stronger. But, Starfire felt as if it wasn't. How could their friendship be stronger...if Robin wasn't with them?

TTTTTT

Many, many hours had passed...more actually days. Until, the sign came. The sign of truth! The sign of showing many patience for Speedy was finally in eyesight! And the sign said...

"WELCOME TO CALIFORNIA!"

"WA-HOO!" Speedy shouted out the window. He looked out and saw many people. Many girls. He grinned at them...and some of them smiled and waved back! Speedy had the biggest smile ever and was skipping around the T.V like a little girl at Christmas. "We're finally here!" He said as he fainted on one of the beds. Terra looked over at him. "Yeah," she began, "but get over it! We're only going to be here for a week or so. So, if I was you, I wouldn't plan on getting a girlfriend." Speedy now looked at her. "And why's that?" He asked. Terra scoffed. "Because it will probably take a century for a girl to fall in love with you!" She replied.

Speedy rolled his eyes. "That's what you think my dear, Terra, but I swear to you, that I will knock those girls off of their feet!" Terra rolled her eyes and the T.V stopped. Speedy's eyes gleamed with anticipation. "All right y'all," Cyborg said, "we're here."

Speedy grinned like a mad man.

**Author's Notes-all right guys! Here's the newest chapter! Hope you like this one! If any of you guys know a great place to go to in California, please tell me! Except for Hollywood and Disney since they were already at an amusement park! I can't reply to ur reviews today either but I promise I will next time!**

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend **


	26. California Time!

Chapter 26-California Time!

The titans stared at the great hotel that lay before their eyes. "This is gonna be so sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed jumping in the air. A few girls walked by and waved at them. Speedy grinned and started walking over to them but Cyborg grabbed him from behind. "Let's at least get checked in before you start acting like a pervert. Okay?" Speedy bent over and sighed. "But Cyborg," he began, "they're so hot!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Too bad," he dryly replied as the Titans walked into the hotel. A girl sat at the desk. A very attractive girl. Speedy's eyes bulged out as he began to look at her chest. "You sure as hell better be staring at my name tag, mister," she said. Speedy sat on the desk. "Not entirely," he said, "I couldn't help but notice your...chest area." His hand came towards her but the girl punched him and he was sent flying. "Don't mind him," Terra said, "he's just a little mental on the head. I promise you he won't be a burden any longer!"

The girl stared at them and then put on a smile. "If you say so," she said, "my name's Erika and I'll be happy to help you check in!"

Cyborg finished checking in and such and now, the Titans were riding up to their room in the elevator. "We better have a good room, Victor," Bumblebee said, smiling as she said it. Cyborg smiled at her. "We will, Karen. We will." Speedy was jumping around. "Can't this thing go any faster?" He asked. Robin rolled his eyes. "No," he said coldly, "it's made to go as fast as this. If all you care about is molesting girls and that you can't even think about anything else, like how lucky we are to actually be in California, then I don't even know why we're here." The elevator then stopped. Robin walked out first with the titans staring at him. "That was...harsh," Aqualad said. The titans then got out of the elevator. Starfire watched the floor as she walked. She grasped her turtle necklace. "Please let Robin be okay," she whispered.

The titans gasped as they walked into the room. It was so huge. The beds were practically king sized, it had big TVS, 4 different rooms, a kitchen with it's own oven, dishwasher and microwave, 4 showers, telephones, and an extremely nice view of California before there eyes. Starfire walked out onto the balcony. "Wow," she said. "Well," Bumblebee began, "let's get started. Our stuff isn't going to unpack itself, you know."

"Yeah, and maybe later we can go swimming and get something to eat here at the hotel!" Terra exclaimed. The titans all agreed and began unpacking.

TTTTTTT

"Come down soon, okay Star?" Terra asked as she walked down the hall. Starfire waved. "Don't worry, I shall!" She replied back. She watched as the rest of her friends were going to the pool. Except for Robin. The titans pleaded for him to go but he refused. Starfire walked over to him. "Robin," she began, "I know you refused before, but, you are certain you do not wish to go in the pool of swimming? It shall be very fun! We could splash each other with the water, and jump in like a ball of cannon, and..." She sighed. "I guess you do not want to though," she said, turning away, "well...I wish you happiness with...whatever you are doing." Robin looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said.

Starfire now looked at him. "Sorry?" She asked, "for what?" Robin stood up. "I'm acting like a real ass," he said. "No!" Starfire exclaimed, "you are merely mad or upset about something and you have the right to express that! There is nothing you should be sorry for! I should be the one apologizing for bothering you when you most likely wanted to be left alone!" Robin looked out the window. His eyes softened as he saw a little kid walking with their parents. He looked back at Starfire. "What are you still doing here?" He asked. Starfire looked confused. "Go! Get out of here and have fun with the others!" He commanded. Starfire's eyes began to well up. Robin's eyes widened. "No. Don't cry," he said. He softly put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said, "but right now you should be the one having fun instead of crying by listening to my complaints." Starfire shook her head. "I am...not going," she said, "I want to stay here. I wanna help you. I want to be with you."

Robin pulled her closer. "Well," he began, "what are we waiting for? Let's go to the pool." Starfire looked up at him. "What?" She asked. "I wanna make you happy," Robin began, "acting like an ass isn't going to do anything about it. So let's go. Okay?" A smile came across the girls feature. "Okay!" She exclaimed. She let him go get into his bathing suit. _"What am I doing?" _She thought, _"Robin right now is the one who deserves being happy. Not me."_ Robin then walked out in his bathing suit. Starfire began to blush at the sight of him. Her eyes tried to stay focused on his face but would flicker down to his chest. Robin chuckled. He wondered what it would be like alone with Starfire on a beach...without the bathing suits. He held out his hand and she took it. They started walking down to the pool.

TTTTTT

Beast Boy swam around and around. Raven was reading a book. It was boring without her. An idea flashed across Beast Boy's mind. He went underwater but his head still floated above. He began swimming towards her.

(Cue 'Jaws' Music)

He was getting closer and closer to his prey. She seemed totally unsuspected. He was right next to the edge of the pool now. He ducked underneath. Raven looked up. She looked around at all her friends in the pool and shrugged. "And...BOOM!" Beast Boy shouted as he splashed her with a lot of water. Raven now sat there with water running all over her. She glared at Beast Boy who was insanely laughing. "I'm sorry Rae," he said, "but I couldn't help myself! Ha-ha! You should see the look on your face!" Before Raven said anything she looked up to see Robin and Starfire at the entrance of the pool holding hands. "We have arrived!" Starfire exclaimed waving to all of them.

The titans smiled. Then they began to resume their activities in the water. Starfire dragged Robin with her to the edge of the pool. "Okay," she began, "do you want to get in first?" She asked. Robin smiled at her. Starfire tilted her head. Robin then swooped her up into his arms and jumped into the pool. There was a big splash. The two of them came out laughing. Raven sighed as she was now covered in more water. As she sat down though, she smiled. Robin was happy. And she knew only Starfire had the power to make that happen.

She then smiled at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked confused but smiled back. The first day in California was going smoothly. The plan for tomorrow was do whatever but have fun!

**Author's Notes-all right, i'm sorry for not updating. I was just really busy and stuff. So, I hope this chappie makes up for it! Alrighties reviewers, let's see if ur really into the story to keep reviewing!**

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	27. Do Whatever, But Have Fun!

Chapter 27-Do Whatever But Have Fun!

Starfire was the first one up the next morning. She yawned and quietly got out of bed. She stared down at Robin who looked so peaceful and content in his sleep. She smiled. Very softly, she slid the door open and stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was just beginning to rise and it made her feel so excited, standing there, watching it peek over the horizon and fill the world with light. On her planet, she had never seen the sun. All she saw was a moon rise, and moon set. Her planet was to far away to observe the sun. California was very pretty. Everything seemed to shine gold and she knew that her friends, as well as herself were going to have a wonderful time! She quickly ran inside and got into some shorts and a white t-shirt. Very slowly, she went off the balcony and onto the ground below. Only a few people were out at this time of morning. She said hello to whoever she could while walking. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but she really just wanted to observe. "Oh, my friends will be worried if I do not leave soon," she told herself. So, she quickly began running back to the hotel. She didn't want any people to see her flying. When she got back, she looked all around making sure no one was watching before flying back up onto the balcony. Now all she had to was wait until her friends got up...

TTTTTTT

The titans all sat in one of the hotel's restaurant eating breakfast. Starfire was glad that none of them had noticed she had left that morning. She nibbled a tiny piece of her toast. "I tell ya," Speedy began, "I am going to knock these girls off their feet! It'll be so easy!"

"I think they're going to be the ones knocking _you _off _your _feet, being the pervert you are," Aqualad said. Speedy stood up on the table. "Shut up, you bastard!" He shouted. "Here we go, getting kicked out of another restaurant," Robin said. A waitress walked over, slapped Speedy for saying such language in a family-friendly place, and kicked him out. She smiled at the rest of the titans. "Sorry for doing that," she said, "I understand he was your friend and all, but I can't allow that kind of stuff in here," she finished. "It's alright miss," Cyborg said, "I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you. He may be our friend but...we're not very close."

"I think it's a good thing you kicked him out," Raven said, "he deserved it." The waitress smiled. "Well, thank you for acting so nice about it," she said, "if you need anything, I'll be happy to help you...my name is Rose. Rose Wilson." Robin lowered his eyes. That name...sounded like he had heard it before. She looked like a person he may have met but...he couldn't quite place a finger on it. "Is everything okay...Robin?" She asked. Robin nodded. "Everything's fine, Kori. Anyways, Ms. Rose, I'm sure it will be a pleasure being your friends." Rose blushed. "Thank you," she said, "anyways, I need to get back to work! See ya around!" She said. She waved and then ran off. "I like her!" Terra exclaimed, "I hope she has a break soon so maybe we can go shopping or something!"

"Yes," Bumblebee said, "that would be so great! It's every girl's dream to go shopping in California!" Cyborg chuckled, "You do that," he said, "I'm gonna look around this place, find the great tourists attractions and stuff." Aqualad stood. "I guess I'll go with you Cy," he said. Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's shoulder. "I'll go where she goes!" He exclaimed.

Raven smiled. "That's fine with me," she said. Robin looked at Starfire. "I don't think Kori would mind if we hang out...would you Kor?" He asked her. Starfire shook her head. "Nope! Not at all!" She exclaimed. "I wonder where Roy went, though," Bumblebee said. Terra shrugged, "Ah, we'll run in with him soon enough," she said. Terra waved goodbye to Aqualad and she and Bumblebee began walking out of the hotel. "Of course she only says goodbye to _you_," Cyborg said with a smirk. Aqualad just smiled at him. "I don't know," he began, "but I think Terra and I are really starting to build a connection!" He finished. "Looks like you've finally got yourself a girl, mate!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He took Raven's hand and they began to walk out. Cyborg and Aqualad followed. "Well," Robin said standing up, "let's go. Any particular place you feel like going to?"

"Well, I have never even heard of this place, let alone know where I want to go," Starfire said. Robin smiled and grabbed her hand from her side into his own. "Well, come on!" He said, "let's go!" He suspiciously looked at Rose Wilson one more time before walking out the hotel doors.

TTTTTT

Beast Boy silently drank from his coffee. The pair had decided to go to Starbucks and get something before wandering around. "This place doesn't have much to offer if you ask me," Raven said. Beast Boy shrugged. "I think it's awesome!" He exclaimed, "wanna go watch the fountain show?" He asked. "Fountain...show?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah! It's right next to the 'Hard Rock café!' There's a bunch of fountains and they just put on a little show to the public!" He concluded. Raven shrugged. "I don't know," she began, "watching water 'dance' or what not, really isn't my thing," she finished. A spark came into Beast Boy's eyes. "Well then," he began, "maybe we could dance with the water!"

"Dance! I sure as hell am not going to dance in front of a bunch of freakin' people!" Raven shouted. Beast Boy's ears fell. "It was only a suggestion," he said. Raven sighed. "Look," she began, "I may not want to dance in the water, but...a nice boat ride does seem...nice," she finished. Beast Boy's gigantic smile came back. "Yay!" He exclaimed as he grasped her hand and began running off to the docks.

TTTTTT

"All right, see you guys later!" Rose said. It was finally her break time. She hung her apron on the wall, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. "It's such a beautiful day," she said. She then noticed an orange head near the hotel and blinked. Obviously, the guy noticed her too for he was walking over. When he finally reached her, Rose finally knew who it was. "Hey!" She began, "you're that creep who was using bad language in the restaurant! What do you want?" She said crossing her arms. "I just...wanted to apologize," Speedy said, "using language like that in the presence of a beautiful young woman is no way to act," he finished. Rose's eyes widened. This guy was supposed to be a pervert? He seemed pretty nice. "Oh," she began, "thank you. No one's actually told me that before...my name is Rose, by the way!" She said shaking his hand. "Roy," Speedy began, "Roy Harper. And I simply cannot believe no one has ever called you beautiful! You certainly are though," he said, "and that's a lot coming from me."

Speedy looked at her. She had long, flowing blonde hair a little lower then her waist, beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with the sun, and an adorable smile to match. "You're really a sweet guy," Rose began, "I don't know why your friends don't really like you," she said. Speedy got an anime sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "Well, let's just say sometimes when I'm surrounded by women, I'll go a little overboard," he said, "but nothing to worry about. Perhaps you'll think about joining me for dinner tonight?" He asked. Rose blushed. "I'd love too," she said. The two of them smiled at each other. "In any case," Rose began, "I really should be going, I have some errands to run before my break is over. Bye!" And then, she ran off. Speedy smiled. "YES!" he shouted. He happily skipped back up to their hotel room to get his outfit prepared. He knocked something off the desk and went to pick it up. He stared at the object for a while. "Why did she bring this?" He asked himself.

For it was one of Raven's spellbooks.

**Author's Notes-ringing any bells Regrem Erutaerc? Okies, I don't know if u guys know but Rose Wilson is Slade's daughter. That's why Robin seemed a bit suspicious. But she's not evil! Just ur average teen...with a crazed father! Normal, right? Alrighties, review please! And get ready for the end of the world...Speedy's gonna get a girlfriend! runs and hides**

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	28. Speedy's Date in California

Chapter 28- Speedy's Date in California

Speedy looked at the book carefully. Then, he shrugged and picked it up off the ground. It couldn't hurt reading a few pages...could it?

TTTTTT

Starfire picked off a rose colored t-shirt in the store Robin and her were in. She examined it carefully. "Richard, what about this one?" She asked. Robin sighed. Shopping in a mall wasn't entirely what he wanted to do when he finally was alone with Starfire. "Um, it's great. Can we go now?" He asked. Starfire gasped. "That is the perfect thing!" She exclaimed. She quickly ran over to a rack. Robin stood sighing. Starfire came back with a cute pink, one-piece bathing suit. "Oh, Robin, is it not so adorable?" She asked. Robin took the bathing suit away from her. "Yeah, it's great. Now I'll just pay for it, and we'll get out of here," he said. "Okay!" Starfire exclaimed while smiling. Robin quickly walked over to the line. His ears perked up when he heard some boys talking. "Dude," one said, "check out that hot chick over there!" The other guy laughed. "Yeah, I bet I could totally talk her into going out with me." Robin glared over at them.

The guy began walking over to Starfire when all of a sudden, Robin placed a hand on the wall, leaned against it, and stared down at her. Robin glared at the boys again. "Um...well then," one of the boys said, "in that case, maybe not!" They quickly walked away. "Um, Richard," Starfire began, "thank you very much for saving me, but exactly what was I being saved from? Why did you do what you just did?" Robin chuckled. "Why else? Those guys were trouble. I can feel it. Anyways, let's just get out of here." Starfire nodded, and the two walked out of the door.

TTTTTT

Speedy's eyes felt as they were spinning around and around and they just couldn't stop! There were so many spells in the book. Just so many. Too many. He needed to wash this off. Hurriedly rushing to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face. Hoping to get rid of the awful headache he was getting. "Ugh," he groaned, "this better not get in the way with my date," he finished. "Then again, it's probably nothing." He dried his face off once more and began searching through his closet. Hopefully, Rose would wear something nice...and extremely short. Speedy grinned at the thought. In the image though, something was...different about her. Speedy realized in the image he was getting, her breasts seemed larger then normal. He could imagine touching them...with or without the shirt. Quickly, he shook his head. "All right, Rose is never going to go out with you, if you act like a pervert. So um...just pay attention to her face, Roy! Her face!"

All of a sudden, the tune of "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas filled the air, and Speedy grabbed his ringing cell phone. "Roy Harper speaking," He said. A giggle came back. "This is Rose," the voice said, still giggling. "Of course," Speedy began, "I would recognize your heavenly voice from a thousand miles away," he replied. There was silence. "Just don't use those corny lines while on our date," Rose replied. The two laughed. "Anyways," Rose continued, "I'm ready so...see you at seven?" She asked. "Seven it is," Speedy replied.

TTTTTT

Seven o' clock was finally around and Speedy stood before the door of a small apartment building. Apparently, this was where Rose lived with her two brothers, Joey and Grant. He rung the doorbell and suddenly, Rose came to the door. She was wearing a long, silky silver dress and her long blonde hair was curled. "Don't worry so much, Grant!" Rose shouted, "it's not like I've never been on a date before!" And then she slammed the door. "Brothers," she simply stated. Speedy smiled. "You look beautiful," he said, giving her a rose, "it fits with your name," Speedy said, blushing a bit. Rose smiled. "Thank you," she said, "shall we leave?" Speedy smiled as the two linked arms and began walking to the restaurant.

TTTTTT

When the two finally arrived, they got seated and sipped some water that was already on the table. "This is nice," Speedy said. His eyes 'accidentally' wandered down to her breasts which seemed just like the image he had gotten of her before. _"No, that can't happen!" _He shouted in his head, _"no matter how much I like it, I cannot be a pervert! There's too much at stake!" _He quickly wandered his eyes away, blushing slightly. "Roy," Rose began, "is something wrong?" She asked. "Nope!" Speedy exclaimed. "Everything's hunky-dory! Peachy-keen! Heh-heh!" Rose looked a bit worried but before she could say anything else, the waiter came.

Speedy tried everything in his power to not look at her breasts, but it was so tempting. Her breasts seemed larger then normal and was very sexy to him. In fact, as he looked around, all the girls breasts seemed larger. He moaned. "_What the hell is happening to me?" _He thought, _"were could this day have possibly gone wrong?"_ He began thinking about the day and then, a thought struck him. _"It must have been that salad I ate for lunch!"_ He thought. _"Carrots always make me see things that aren't real!"_ He was turning red all over, and sweat was running all over his face. He had to get out of here before he completely ruined his date with Rose. But what if he leaves and she decides to dump him for just leaving him there, or worse, ANOTHER GUY WOULD ASK HER OUT AND SHE WOULD ACCEPT?

Speedy's eyes were swirling, his head was spinning. He couldn't concentrate. "Roy, are you feeling okay?" Rose asked him. "All of a sudden, you don't look so good. Think we should ask someone if they have a medical kit?" She reached out and felt his forehead, which caused both of them to blush, and Speedy to help wander back to earth a little bit, "You do feel a tad bit warm," Rose said. She sat back down in her seat, watching him. Speedy began breathing calmly. "It's okay," he began, "I just need to go to the bathroom and wash my face off a little bit. After that, I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm not sure," Rose said, "Maybe we should come here again when you're feeling better," she finished. Speedy shook his head. "No!" He exclaimed, "really, I'll be fine, so let me just wash up a little bit!" He hurriedly got out of the seat and raced towards the bathroom. He splashed the cool water onto his face. After washing for about two minutes, he looked at his reflection. "All right," he began, "we are going to eat a nice dinner, not be a pervert, and get a make-out session," he said, "I just have to not act like a perv!"

He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom, but as soon as he stepped out, he stopped in his tracks. The breasts were big. Really big. He couldn't contain himself. In his head, the book's spell was taking over his mind. As soon as he opened them up, the spell had completely taken affect. His eyes seemed completely glazed with a light purple. He began walking back to the table. "Roy!" Rose exclaimed, she ran over to him. Speedy looked at his target.

Without warning, he reached out, and took a hold on her breasts.

**Author's Notes-request for RE! Okies, sorry if this was a little on the weird side but...it was a request, and Speedy will snap out of this...overly pervertish state, I promise u. i'm not entirely sure if rose and speedy are going to have a happy ending yet but so far...it seems like a no-no. okay, don't forget to review!**

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend.**


End file.
